Overwatch's new member
by Nima.M
Summary: Charlie Nash some how travels through time and comes to the future and his first day in the future doesn't go well! he isn't a people person so overwatch needs to have an eye on him. what will he do? will he try to kill all of the overwatch agents or will he try to help them.
1. Chapter 1: the prologue

**Hello people, this is my first fanfiction ever and it's about a crossover between street fighter and overwatch. Might sound a little bit weird but trust me, this will be a good story. And also I do no own any of thease games, street fighter belongs to Capcom and blizzard owns the overwatch. hope you enjoy this.**

It was over. shadoloo has finaly fallen, bison is dead and all of the members are sperated. The hole base is destroyed and on fire. nothing to be seen but scrap metal and dead bodys and flames. when the heros left, everyone thought Charlie Nash is dead but they were wrong. Charlie some how managed to survive the explosion that was caused by him when he tried to observe bison's pshyco power. After that his dog tags fell on the ground and made everyone think that he died. Charlie slowly opened his eyes and tried to get on his feet but he failed and fell on the ground again. His pain was killing him. His chest felt like it was shot and it was covered in blood. He tried so hard to stand up and finaly he succeeded. He could hardly stand on his own, and his injuries made it worst. He looked around to find something that will help him with his injuries and he found some bandages on the ground. he picked it up and as he was bandaging him chest he tried to remember what happened. He could remember that he fought bison and tried to finish him but that was all. he couldn't remember anything else. he finaly finished the bandages and then he looked around. everything was on fire. dead bodys were covering the ground. from their appearance he guessed that they were shadoloo's soliders. then he found his glasses and dog tags on the ground so he picked them up. he wore his glasses but he put the dog tags in his pocket. as he tried to make his exit he felt something in his green hand, he looked at it and saw it was glowing purple. he couldn't believe it! he has observed bison's pshyco power and it felt like it was tearing him apart. he couldn't do anything about it, because pshyco power is all about destruction and it can't be removed from one's body unless he/she observes a power that is pshyco power's opposite, but for now he must deal with it and hopfuly he will find a way to disable it. as he was thinking a blue portal appered.

 **"what the hell is this? a portal ?"** Charlie said in confusion.

he didn't know what to do, he was curious and scared. he decided to go through that portal, after all what he had to lose. he blacked out as he entered the portal.

 **Los Angeles - 2076**

Charlie finaly landed on the ground. after like 2 or 3 minutes he woke up and stood up. he couldn't completely open his eyes because it was too bright so he covered his eyes with his hand. after a while he finaly managed to see. he couldn't believe what he saw, he was in Los Angeles but it wasn't the normal LA that he remembered, there were flouting cars and robots and high tech buildings and ..., he was completely confused. was he dreaming or all of this was real?! he saw a newspaper on the ground. he picked it up and tried to find the date.

 **"date? date? where is it? ah ha there it is. it's ... 2076!"** he shouted as he read the date.

he couldn't believe it, he was in the future! it was unbelievable, that portal traveled him through time and space and now he was in the future. he didn't know what to do so he decided to take walk in the streets. But he was unaware that someone was watching him.

 **"are you planning on doing anything love?"**

Charlie quickly turned around to see who said that. He saw no one but a young good looking girl with a slightly spiky hair who was wearing a leather jacket, an orange tight, some running shoes and a weird looking armor.

 **"who are you? what do you want from me?"**

 **"hey I should ask you that love. what are doing here and what was that blue portal thingy that you came out from?"**

 **"it's no of your business! you should stay out of my way"**

 **"and if I don't stay out of your way?"**

 **"I don't want to start a fight with you but if you stand in my way ... I will kill you!"**

 **"looks like you don't know me love. but if you want a fight I guess I can give you one"**

Charlie took his fighting stance and prepered himself for a battle. that girl took out her pulse pistols and started to shoot at him. he easily dodged the bullets then he throw a sonic boom at her. she jumped over his projectile the started to shoot him in the midair. he did a jump kick that send her flying then he blinked to the midair and grabbed her and throw her into the ground.

 **" I suggest you to stay down "** Charlie said.

but before he could finish her, she rewinded time to the part that she was in the midair, then she landed on the ground.

 **"looks like your not fast enough love"**

 **" but how did you do that?! that's impossible!"**

he couldn't believe what he saw. she literaly rewinded time to fix her mistake. then she throw something at him. he guessed it was a bomb. he did a slice kick and sliced the bomb in half. he felt he was getting weaker then before then he realized it was because of his injuries in his chest, but before he could do something that girl started to punch him in his chest and face. he couldn't do anything, he was weak and he knew it. she finished him with shooting at his chest's wounds. Charlie fell on the ground unconscious. the girl decided to take a look at his pocket, so maybe she could find something about his identity. and she found his dog tags. she read them.

 **"so who are you... Charlie Nash ... what?! Commander of America's airforce! ohh my god what have I done?!"**

she found out that he is a commander of America's air force. she maybe has killed a solider who was on his duty, so she calls for a helicopter to come and pick them up. as she was waiting for the helicopter she talked with her self:

 **"Charlie Nash ... so that is your name ..."**

 **to be continued...**

 **ok guys I finaly finished the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. please leave a preview and tell me if I should improve my grammer or it's alright. and tell me if you liked the story and if you didn't, leave a preview so I know that I should improve the story. thank for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: treatment from a foe

**Hello guys and here it is, the second chapter. before I start this chapter I want to give a big thank you to one who left a preview for me and also big thanks to the ones who didn't leave a preview but however read the story. anyway guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. and once again i do not own any of these games.**

 _ **Previous: Charlie Nash survived the explosion. he found a portal and decided to go in it and managed to go to do the future but his first day in the future doesn't go well as he was attacked by an unknown woman. he was defeated and nearly killed. that woman called for a helicopter to come and pick them up...**_

the helicopter finaly arrived. that girl tried to drag Charlie's unconscious and bloody body into the helicopter. she finaly made it and they took of, as another woman was talking with her.

 **"who is this man? I've never seen him before."**

 **" I know. this man came out of that portal that Winston was talking about. he send me to check it out and I met him. his name is Charlie Nash."**

 **" why is he so bloody? did you do this to him?!"**

 **" yes and no. he was a bit bloody before I made him bleed even more."**

two woman continued talking until they arrived at their base. they brought a stretcher, then they put Charlie on it and moved him to a med-bay. she needed to be quick, he was dying and there wasn't many chances for him to survive! the second woman in the helicopter was trying to heal with her healing beam and at the same time she was giving inserting some injections into his arm. after like 15 minutes she saw that his heart rate was going normal and that means that he would live. that woman did a breath of comfort, she did it, until now he was the worst patient that she ever revived. she came out of the room and saw the other girl approaching her.

 **"what happened? is he going to live?"**

 **" don't worry. he is going to be fine. all of the wounds are fixed. he just needs to rest for a couple of days and then you get to talk to him. after all why are you worried about him so much? do you have thing for him?!"**

 **" ( as she was blushing ) WHAT? no of course not!"**

 **" I see. ( giggles ) but however you can't see him yet wait for a couple of days then you can."** said as she was taking her leave.

 ** _3 days later..._**

Charlie tried to open his eyes but the light blinded him. he tried to block it by his hand so he won't get blind. he tried to stand up but he realized that he is on a bed so he leaned against it. he looked at his chest and got surprised that there were no more bandages and also he wasn't wearing anything on it. then he tried to move his arms but then he saw the injections on his left arm, he looked at his serum, it was already empty so he could remove them. then he tried to get up from the bed, first he sat on it and then he stood up. he looked around him self, he was in a med-bay but not any med-bay, a very advanced and clean one. he tried to warm up a bit so he would feel better but there was still a question to be answered: who brought him here? as he was warming he saw his vest jacket hanging from a clothes hanger and his glasses on a desk next to it on the other side of the room. before he could get there the door opened and a girl came in.

 **" It's you! you're the same girl that I fought with! now what? came here to finish me off?!"**

 **" What? no no you're wrong that was just an accident. trust me. I am not here to hurt you"** that girl said as she was thinking ( god he is so muscular and hot ).

 **" and why should I trust you? how am I even here? I should be dead!"**

 **" well to answer both of your questions love, I brought you here.** **after the fight I saw something fell out of you're pocket and I decided to see what it is. I saw you're dog tags and then I read them. after I learned about you identity I thought I should help you out."**

 **" I can't believe it. you saved me?"**

 **" well not really love. if it wasn't because of doctor Ziegler you would have been in your grave!"** then she laughed at own her joke but then she realized it wasn't funny.

then out of nowhere the doctor entered the room to check on his patient but then she saw him on his feet, with no sign of injuries.

 **" Wow. you really are a solider. no one else would have made it after that. I am impressed that you are up after just 3 days!"**

 **" are you doctor Ziegler that she was talking about?"** Charlie said as he was putting his clothes on.

 **" oh yes I am. my full name is Angela Ziegler but they call me mercy."**

 **" well thanks I guess for what you've done to me."**

 **" no problem. as I always say heros never die."**

 **" so are ready love? there are some works to be done. you need to meet the others."**

 **" ok then lead the way."**

then they started to walk out of the med-bay with the girl leading the way. they walked for a while and in the way they talked a bit.

 **" so what is your name? you have not told me that yet."**

 **" oh I haven't? well my name is Lena Oxton but they call me tracer. and you must be Charlie Nash right? that's cool name you know."**

 **" yeah I guess. but you can call me Charlie if you want."**

tracer nodded her head. they finaly approached her friends. there they found Winston, Solider 76, pharah and McCree. they have been waiting for them to arrive.

 **"so this the man who came out of that portal right? interesting!"** Winston said as he rubbed his chin.

 **"what the ? He .. he can talk?! am I dreaming or this gorilla can really talk?"**

 **"yes as you can see I am a talking gorilla. now tracer, hand cuff him."**

 **"wait, what? why? I haven't done anything wrong."** Charlie struggled as tracer tried to hand cuff him.

 **"don't worry. it's just a simple talking. please don't panic."** tracer whispered in Charlie's ear.

 **"now follow us sir."** said Solider 76.

 **To be continued...**

 **guys for some reason this chapter did not work like other chapter. I had some issues with it but however please read and leave preview and again thanks for all the support and i'll see you in the next chapter. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: the inspection

**hello guys and yes it's me, unfortunately! I know that my story sucks and it needs a lot of improvments and now i am back to continue it! i was planning to stop this story but then i realized maybe i can give it another shot so here i am. enjoy the story.**

 ** _Previously: tracer brought the unconscious and injured Charlie to the Overwatch's head headquarters to give him some treatment. Charlie made it alive and then he finaly got to know the identity of her . now he is taken for_ _Interrogation._**

as they walked, Charlie looked around. the base was really big and bright. there were tall and white wall everywhere and there were CCTV cameras every where so everything would have been under control, but however it was nice. there were some of the overwatch's members pictures that were hanging on the walls, he didn't recognize any of them but one and that was tracers picture. he could have guessed she was much younger in that picture but she still had her weird and spiky hairstyle, she was holding a flight helmet and standing by a fighting jet. he guessed she used to be a pilot or something. as he was thinking he was brought back to present by Solider 76.

 **"hey are you here? i have been calling you for several times, now go in this room"** he said as he pointed a door.

Charlie walked through that door and entered a dark room with a light hanging from the ceiling with a table and two chairs. Winston pointed one of the chairs and from what Charlie got, he should sit on it, so he did. Winston sat on the other one and solider 76 stood by him. Winston started talking:

 **" now you need to answer to some of my questions. who are you and what is your occupation?"**

 **" Charlie Nash, former commander of U.S air force"**

 **"would you care to explain how did you end up coming out of that portal?"**

 **" i was awaken in a burning base that belonged to shadoloo. i had some scars and wounds on my body, mostly on my chest. i tried to stand up but felt weak and painful, but however i finaly stood up and tried to find my dog tags. after finding them a blue portal appered, i was curious to see where would it take me and then i blacked out. wen i woke up i found my self on ground and then i realized that i am in future. then the whole fighting thing happen which you know what happened."**

 **" what is shadoloo and why are some of your body parts green and patch together?"**

 **" shadoloo is an evil organization that brings chaos and destruction to world. it's leader, possesses a power called psyhco power which destroys everything in it's way! i tried to stop him but he was too powerful and also he also used some of the couropted soliders to kill me. you may not believe but i acctully died that day! but someone patched my body parts and revived me. i am still sure how did they do it but it worked but still some of my organs remained dead and out of color!"**

 **" so you are actually a dead man right? not something you see everyday?"**

 **" yeah. now care to explain who are you and why have you handcuffed me?"**

 **" we are an organization called Overwatch and my name is Winston. some years before a war took place, between the man kind and robots called omnics. the military wasn't strong enough to stop them so they assigned us for this. we fought the omnics and ended the war. but some people thought we should be gone so they started a riot against us. government shut overwatch down but after that, crimes began to increase. the world needed us so we started to work undercover to prevent crimes from happening. that is our story and one last question: are you interested in joining us? the world would always use more heros."**

it was a tough decision to make and he knew that. he knew that he couldn't go back to the past but he wasn't interested either so he made up his mind.

 **" well in the past everyone thinks that i am dead so going back to the past wouldn't be a good option but i'll need some time to take my decision. now can i go?"**

 **" yes but before you go take this."** Winston said he offered Charlie a key.

 **" what is this? a key?"** he took the key and looked at it.

 **" yes. this the key to a house in the downtown. you are new here so i soppose you need a place to rest. solider 76 will take you there. and you might ask why is this for? well you were a former commander of the U.S's air force, so you deserve a good place for yourself."**

 **" but i don't really need this. i don't deserve it!"**

 **" of course you do after all you used to be on the good side. and when ever you think you are ready to join us, come and tell us. now you can go. and have you ever heard about talon?"**

 **" no what is talon? is it a person or something?"**

 **" talon is pretty similar to your shadoloo. like them, they bring chaos to the city and killed peole who stand in their way. Overwatch members are their target and they won't stop until they kill all of us."**

Winston stood up and walked out of the room and left Charlie and solider 76 alone.

 **" well what are you waiting for? lets get you to your place."**

 **" alright i guess."**

then they walked out of the room and went through the headquarters. they finaly exited the building so they could get in the car. it was dark now and the moon was complete. Charlie followed solider 76 to a car which it seamed to be a Mercedes- benz C-class with hover wheels. they got in the car as the solider 76 sat on the driving seat and Charlie sat on the passenger seat. they started to move. after a few minutes solider 76 started to talk:

 **" so you used to be commander like me. right?"**

 **" yeah i did. are you Overwatch's leader?"**

 **" not now but i used to be before everything went wrong."**

 **" what do you mean?"**

 **" before the riot started me and my friend Gabriel Reyes used to be two of the Overwatch's leaders. we were quite goo at what we did but ..."**

 **" but what? what happened?"**

 **" we went on a mission to stop some the omnics but me and Reyes got in to an argument that which one of us should be leading the team. they chose me but i showed off a terrible leadership that caused Reyes's death. i still can't forgive my self for what i did. after overwatch got shut downed we got to meet again but he wasn't the Reyes that i remembered. he had became a dark halo that kills everyone without mercy. he called him self reaper. then i realized that he had joined the talon and was hunting down the overwatch members. he let me live but blamed me because of what happened to him."**

 **after what he said Charlie was reminded of him self. he was pretty similar to the reaper he mentioned. as they talked a little more they arrived at the house.**

 **" well thanks for giving me ride. and by the way what is your name?"**

 **" my name is Jack Morrison but they call me solider 76 and don't mention it, anytime."** he said as he took off and drove away.

Charlie looked at the keys and walked towards the door. he put the key in the door's pad lock and opened it. he couldn't see anything but when he turned the lights on he saw a small but neat house. he walked in the house and looked around. he saw the kitchen which was right nest to the living room. the living room had a red couch and a red sofa with a table in front of them. he searched for the bath room and he found it in hall way nest to the bed room. when he finished looking around, he decided to eat something. he opened the fridge and took out the things that he needed n order to make a sandwich. after making the sandwich and eating it he looked at the cloak. it was, 12:30, so he decided to go to the bed and take some rest after this rough day. he took his vest off and put it on the clothes hanger. then he took his glasses off and put them a small table next to the bed, then he slowly put him self on the bed and then his hand went through his hair. he slowly went sleeping and snoring. after 6 hours a loud sound came out of the house and woke Charlie up. he looked out of the window and saw...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 **and yes is it for todays chapter. hope you all enjoyed it. please leave a review ro let me know how i am doing so far. thanks for all the views and till the next chapter bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: a new hero

**hey guys and yes it's me and I am obviously back with a new chapter. and thanks for all the support, views and reviews. and again I do not own any of these games. enjoy.**

 _ **Previously: Charlie answered all of Winston's questions and then he took of to the home that the gorilla gave him it's key. he tried to get some rest but some loud and annoying noises came out of the house.**_

the noises woke Charlie up and made him get annoyed but those noises weren't just music and stuff like that. some psychotic and evil laughs could be heard. Charlie wasn't sure what was happing but it didn't sound like it was good, so he got off the bed, dressed up and quickly exited the house to investigate the mysterious sound. he search around the house but didn't find anything so he guessed the sound was coming from a distance. he ran as fast as he could and tried to find the source of the noises. he looked around the neighborhood to maybe find it there. as he was running a yellow light in an alley caught his attention so he quickly ran in to it. he saw what he expected, a bunch of people with bats and knifes, biker clothing and puck hair styles, threating to kill someone to give them her money. he couldn't say who was the victim but he knew it was a young girl. he didn't know what to do! ever since his reserection, he nearly lost his strong sense of justice that once caused his death but now that bison was dead he could finaly be the person which he once used to be, so he slowly walked towards them.

 **"HEY! leave her alone you punks!"** Charlie shouted.

 **" wait wha.! you are you, you .. dork? mind your own business mate! if you try to mess with us, we, will cut you like a paper you got it ?!"** came out of one of the bullies.

 **" looks like you people won't go down without a fight. i'll give you one last chance to run way or else!"** Charlie said as he slowly took his fighting stance.

 **" or else what you pig?! you wanna fight, .. alright then. DIE FOR IT!"** on them said as he draw his sharp machete and charged into Charlie.

Charlie easily dodged his machete swing and did a combination of low heavy kick, heavy flash kick, mid-air grab and then he threw him in to the ground so hard the a crack appeared on it. the others couldn't believe what they saw! what were those kicks? how did he threw him in to the ground like that? no one knew anything but however they charged at him and tried to kill him but he was too strong for them knocking out every single one. Charlie used his light air punch to hit one the jocks in the stomach, as he jumped into him and then he threw a sonic boom to finish him off! the next one tried to hit him from above but he failed as Charlie garbed him and did a flash kick in the mid-air which send him flying threw the barrels next to wall and crashing them, into the third one Charlie charged at him with two sonic slices which causes him to fly and land on another one of the bullies. Charlie knocked out the last one by a combination of low heavy punch, medium light punch, medium heavy sonic kick and finishing it with his critical art, judgement saber as he said:" **i'll end you."** after the taunt he blinked behind him leaving a black smoke, completely blinding him. as his victim looked around he appeared behind him, with a flash on his glasses he made a big sonic boom, not to throw at him but to trap and punish him with it. after the big fight, blood was covering every where, including Charlie him self. that young girl, who seemed to be between 14 and 18, who saw all of this, couldn't talk or walk away, just covering her mouth with a face which showed her being scared of Charlie's actions. Charlie himself couldn't believe what he had done. he never fought so aggressively since his last battle with bison, but why now? why did he fight like he wanted to kill those people?! he had no clue why that happened but then he remembered that he observed so much psycho power from bison, so maybe it effected him and made him out of control. he didn't know what to do but he was sure that helping that girl is the best option, so he slowly walked towards the girl who was sitting and leaning to the wall, Charlie could swear the girl was trying to run away but she was too scared to even move! Charlie crouched to talk with her easier.

 **" hey kid, what's your name?"** he said with a calm voice so maybe it will calm her down as well.

 **" sa.. sa.. sarah .. sir. p.. p..please don't hurt me!"** that girl slash talked cause her being scared.

 **" WHAT? no.. no ..no of course i'm not gonna hurt you, you don't need to be scared of me. I mean no harm to you. sorry for what you saw, it needed to happen. now get up."** Charlie said as he gave her a hand to help her get up.

sarah seemed a bit more calm so that meant she trusted him. she garbed his hand as he pulled her up. she was wearing a green t-shirt and shorts. she also had white necklace with a (S) symbol hanging from it. Charlie wasn't really good with children but he tried his best to find h=out where she lives so he could take her back to there.

 **"so sarah, how old are you?"** Charlie trying his best to communicate with her.

 **" 15, I am exactly 15 years old."**

 **" what does people wanted from you? do you have anything valuable with yourself?"**

 **" not quite, but this necklace might be what they were after."** sarah said as she pointed at her necklace.

 **" maybe, but tell me where do you live so I can take you there?"**

 **" I live in north of the city."**

 **" then how have you ended up here, in downtown?"**

 **" me and my father came here to for shopping. there is a mall, two or three blocks away from here but I got lost. I tried to find a way back home but those jocks saw me and threaten me to give them all the money that I have and then you arrived and helped out."**

 **" hmm, okay that makes sense. here, let me help you get back home."** Charlie said as he and sarah walked towards the street and looked around for a taxi.

they saw a taxi coming so they raised their hand for it. the taxi, seemed to be an old taxi ford, hovered in the air parked right next to them. they got in the and gave the driver, the directions. Charlie thanked god that Winston left some money for him at the house, he was lucky that he picked them up. after like 10 minutes they arrived at the location that sarah wanted. after paying the driver they exited the car and stood still for a minute.

 **" so this is your house?"** Charlie asked as he pointed a big, white and luxurious house.

 **" yes it is. this is my house. come, my parents must see you."** sarah tried to pull Charlie but he didn't really wanted to meet them.

 **" nahh I don't need to see them. you are here, that is all that matters. now go home, bye."** Charlie tried to go but sarah pulled him towards the door and ringed the bell.

after a few seconds a man with a mustache opened the door and as it seemed, he didn't believe what he saw.

 **" ahh. sarah, sarah my beautiful daughter. I was so worried about you. where have you been? who is this man?"** he said as he looked at Charlie.

 **" dad he is a hero, he helped me get rid of some people who tried to kill me and he brought me here."**

 **" oh my god, I must listen to this. please mister, come in."** that man invited Charlie in his home.

Charlie wasn't sure if he should have accepted it or not. he finaly decided to accept his invention and came in his house. the house was beautiful, white walls, beautiful lights, wooden floor with incredible carpets and even more. they sat on chairs and drank some tea as sarah told everything about what happened to his dad. when sarah finished her talking, her dad turned to Charlie and thanked him so much for saving his daughter.

 **" I don't know how to thank you. you are truly a hero ."**

 **" don't mention it. I just did what was needed to be done."**

 **" words can not describe how thankful I am, please , if there is something that I can do, just tell me."**

 **"thank you sir but no, I don't have any needs right now, but I would be thankful if you save your owe for later."**

 **" of course, of course. when ever you feel you need my help give me call so I can pay you my owe."**

after like 5 minutes, Charlie exited the house. he sat on a bench nearby and he thought about what happened today. he remembered what Winston told him about the crimes, in the city. if there are more of these crimes going on, he would need to stop them. so he found a public phone and called Winston. after 2 minutes, the other line finaly answered.

 **"hello?"** asked Winston on the other side.

 **" hey Winston, it's me, Charlie Nash. look I wasn't sure at the beginning but now I am sure that, I need to join the Overwatch."**

 **" looks like you have made up your mind. okay, no problem just come and meet me here tomorrow. I am happy that you are willing to join."**

 **" see you tomorrow then. good bye."** Charlie hung up and walked towards his house...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **yes guys this was the forth chapter. hope you all enjoyed it. if you did please leave a review and as always thanks for all the support and till next time, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: getting started

**Hello guys and again it's me with a new chapter of this story that most of you think it's good, so that being said lets get started and please be patient. school is about to start and it may be effect this fanfiction's schedule, but don't worry it hopefully won't. now as always thanks for the reviews, views and all the support. enjoy the story.**

 ** _Previously: Charlie helped a young girl called sarah to get rid of some jocks that threaten her, and he discovers that the psycho power that he once observed might be controlling him, but however when he learned that criminals are all over the city, his sense of justice makes him want to bring those people to their knees so he contacts Winston and decides to work with Overwatch._**

after the call, Charlie rises his hand for taxi. after a few seconds a hovering yellow taxi parked next to him. he gets in the car and tells the driver, where to go. after a short period of time they arrive at the Overwatch's headquarters. the driver was a little suspicious about him but he took his money and drove away. Charlie went up the stairs and rang the bell that seemed to be a very high-tech machine. then out of no where a female voice could be heard.

 **"identify your self please."** that female voice said. Charlie was a bit confused but he decided to tell her, his true information.

 **" umm.. Charlie Nash.. Winston told me to come here."**

 **" please come closer to the monitor."** Charlie did as she said and then a blue light, scanned his face. after a few seconds that voice said.

 **" please Mr. Nash enter the building."**

 **" ahh.. thanks .. I .. guess."** Charlie slash talked as he pushed the door and entered the building.

he was once there and barely knew the correct path to Winston's office, but before he could remember anything, someone with a familiar, british accented voice scared him from behind.

 **" hey Nash. how are you doing love? I didn't knew you would come back."** Charlie turned around to see Tracer.

 **" oh.. hey.. tracer. I was doing well before you showed up and yes I have come back to help you guys out."**

 **" ohh really! are you going to join Overwatch? that would be soooo helpful of you."**

 **"umm.. yeah I guess, but i need to find Winston's office. do you know where it is?"**

 **" of course love. follow me."** tracer said as she started to walk in a direction which it seem to lead to Winston's office.

Charlie followed her and looked around. nothing really special but still the building looked magnificent, it was had white and tall walls, filled with pictures and weapons. CCTV cameras were everywhere, and he could guess why. as Winston told him, Overwatch currently is disobeying the government's orders, so they need to work under cover, that being said they needed to have everything under control. after few minutes of walking, tracer started a conversation.

 **" so can you tell me, why do you have those green and creepy face plates?"**

 **" what? face plates? which face plates?"**

 **" why are you playing dumb?! i mean these face plates?"** she said as she pointed Charlie's green organs with her finger.

 **" ohh.. now i know what are you talking about. first of all these are not face plates, these are my dead organs that have lost their life and color by the time."**

 **" dead.. organs? 'glups' then why are they patched together?"**

 **" because...' sighs' i died!"** Charlie said as he looked at the ground.

 **" you died? are you pulling my leg?! dead people don't walk or breath or talk!"**

 **" that is the point. i am not sure how am i still alive but from what i know, a group of people, calling them self the illuminati, had found my dead body and somehow resurrected me back to life. some of my body parts were separated from me, like my a part of my forehead and my hand."**

 **" oh my god, you are a zombie. you are dead but still breathing, walking and talking. now i am scared of you!"**

 **" you can call me that but however there is no reason to be afraid of me. i mean no harm to a person such as you."**

 **" well that is a good thing to know because i am not sure who you are anymore. anyway, Winston office is right here."**

tracer stopped at a black door with a sign which said: **Winston's office.**

 **"thanks for the help tracer."**

 **" no problem love. come and see me if you needed any help."** tracer said as she waved at him and slowly walked away.

Charlie blushed because of what she told him. he didn't stand there as he slowly knocked on the door. after like 5 seconds, Winston's could be heard, as he said: **come in.**

 **" hey Winston. i came here to tell you that i'm ready to join your team."**

 **" looks like you've made your mind. okay but before you join, do you have any needs that we might be able to help you with it?"**

 **" ahh.. well.. there is a thing that i might need. a need outfit. after what happen in that battle between me and tracer, i realized, this vest and cargo pants, won't really help me out in the situations that shooting takes place. do you have anything suitable for me?"**

 **"well.. i think we have something for you."** Winston said as he started to walk towards the closet and pressed a button.

and then a huge room appeared, which it had everything in it and i mean EVERYTHING, from solider 76's jacket to Batison's machine gun and Lucio's robotic pants. Charlie admired the room and everything in it and then he started to look for something that suited him. after a bit of searching he found a green jump suit and black armor with black boots and black hard gloves and at last two spaces for two hand guns for each of his legs ( in short Nash's sfv battle outfit.) he picked them up and went to the back room and wore them.

 **" it suits you well Nash. no one used them but seems like they were made for you."**

 **" thanks Winston. now i ready for anything that comes in my way."**

 **" well i hope that is true, because i am going to send you on a mission. what you need to do is two find these two, and bring them back to the base."** Winston said as he showed him a picture.

Charlie took the picture and studied their appearance. two men standing in front of a metallic door which it seemed to be a bank's safe. one of them, a short and skinny man with mechanical arm and leg, short and smoking hair, orange shorts and a grenade launcher in his right hand. the other man, a tall and fat man, covering his face with a pig's mask, holding a grapple chain and wearing black and dirty jeans. non of them seemed to be a normal and from what he could tell they were planning on rubbing that bank.

 **" the first man is called junkrat. a crazy and maniac that blowing stuff and putting them on fire is his normal thing. the other one, roadhog, mercy less, psychopath that enjoys hurting and killing people. these two are two of the best member's of a group called junkers. stopping them won't be easy but from what i expect, this is an easy job for you."**

 **" i must see if it's so. where can i find these two?"**

 **" they usually work together, so if you find one, you will find the other one as well. from what we expect, they should be rubbing a bank in north-west of the city. so be quick and careful and if you needed any backup, just call for us. we will send backup."**

 **" ok. this seems straight enough. and don't worry, i will arrest them."**

 **" good luck. oh and by the way... ' started to move towards Charlie' welcome to Overwatch."** the they did a hand shake and Charlie nodded his head in response.

then Charlie started to move towards north-west and preparing himself for one good fight...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **and yeaah guys. i did it, chapter 5! and i already got a new idea for a new story but iwill finish this first. and yeah if you you guys liked it, please leave a review and again and again thanks for all the support and i will see you guys in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: when good missions go bad

**hello people and again it's me, I am back with a new chapter of this story. special thanks to Shadow Joestar for his motivational comments and again thank you all for your reviews, views and support and don't forget, enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Previously: Charlie finally made up his mind and decides to help Overwatch in their cause. Winston is so happy that Charlie wants to assist them and gives him his gear and sends him on his first mission and hopes for his success.**_

Charlie runs out of Overwatch's building and brings out the GPS that Winston gave him. he searched for the bank of the north-west. after 5 minutes, Charlie finally found it. he brought out the technical visor that also Winston gave him. he put it on and then activates it. visor's screen shows him a path that leads him to the bank's location. it wasn't too far from where he stood maybe only 10 blocks away so to get there quicker he used his blink ability ( some might call it teleport) to speed up. after a few minutes Charlie started to see people running away, burning cars and explosion marks on the walls and on the ground. he knew that he was close. then he arrived and looked around and saw a tall and skinny man with spiky and smoking hair, armed with explosives threating a man who was on the ground. that must have the explosion expert junkrat.

 **" now mate' you have come to do wha?' save some people ha? yo hav failed ah hahhahahah."** junkrat said then laughed like a psycho.

 **" please don't kill me. I won't do anything. I have a family. please."** that man cried.

that man on the floor was begging him to let him go and kill him. Charlie pulled his bandnna so he wouldn't be recognize. then he threw a light sonic boom at him.

 **" you think I'm a idiot ha?! you are the foo..."** junkrat got cutted off as the sonic boom connected him and threw him away.

after that Charlie ran towards that man and helped him get up.

 **" vacant this area, NOW!"**

 **" alright, thank you mister."** that man started to ran away from the scene.

junkrat gronned as he tried to get on his feet. he spitted on the street as he glared at him. he smiled and then laughed.

 **" haaa look at yo' mate. you think you can mes' with mi or my name? you ar a new Overwatch aren't yo? I make sure they will know when I send you to the deepest level of HELL!"**

 **"hmph. I have been there before."** Charlie said as he took his fighting stance.

he did not bother himself asking junkrat to give him self up.

 **" are sure you fight fair mate? you won't need any weapon. hhahhahaha! this will be too easy!"**

then junkrat used his grenade launcher and fired three grenades at him. Charlie easily used his observe ability to observe those grenades. junkrat's mouth went wide open.

 **" how in the bloody hell did you do that?!"**

Charlie didn't waste anytime, bothering himself to explain what happened to him but he used this opportunity to land a crush counter combo on him. he first did a heavy back punch to make him feel dizzy , then he teleported behind him and did a air punch, low medium punch, high light punch and finished it with a slice kick. junkrat went flying and landed on the ground. Charlie towards him but before he could handcuff him, junkrat stood up and threw a land mine then he jumped on it and detonated it. smoke covered everywhere, Charlie tried to hide his eyes with his right hand. when he could finally see, junkrat tried to land on him and knock him out but he was fast enough to see him, then he jumped and grabbed him and did a back kick in the air that send junkrat straight in to ground. Charlie made sure that he was knocked out, but before he could hand cuff him a hook went in his chest, he goulded in pain, choking blood. he look at his chest, a hook attached to a chain had wounded him. he looked around to see a tall and fat man with a pig mask and some pig tattoos on his abdomen, he was roadhog. he pulled his chain and Charlie for a final blow, as he punched Charlie in the face so hard, that it shattered his glasses in to pieces. Charlie fell on the ground, as the pain slowly killed him, roadhog came close to him to see if he is still alive. Charlie tried to stand up bt he failed and fell on his arms, like a horse. he choked blood and suffered from the pain,but when he saw roadhog right in front of him, he decided to use all the power that it's still left in him to take him out. so he closed his eyes and focused on him self and then he opened them only to do a strong flash kick that end roadhog flying, then he send all of his power to his arms to do a sonic tornado, a very strong sonic boom that had more effect on the enemy. roadhog fell on the ground but only to get up and shoot his gun repeatedly at him and on the other side junkrat had awoken and he used his spinning tier to finish him. Charlie knew he would be dead, but then his right arm glowed purple. this only had one meaning, the psycho power was starting to activate. then he screamed from the pain of this power and protected him from both their attacks. both junkrat and roadhog were confoused and scared, no one ever could stand again their attacks and only this man was dominating them. then Charlie charged into them and threw purple fire balls. he showed no mercy this time and nearly killed both off them. during his final blow, they were both unconscious, but then Charlie's head began to hurt and he started to scream again. then he fell on the ground. he grabbed his head, it's hurt like hell and the wound on his chest made it worse. he slowly started to choke and as time passed, blood started to come at of his mouth. he looked around to see junkrat and roadhog unconscious and badly injured. he then realized what exactly happen. the psycho power that he once observed, was staring to control his body. he was starting to fear himself but right now he needed to take these two criminals to the Overwatch's building. he contacted Winston to ask for a pick up.

 **" hey Winston, look I got them both handcuffed, I need a helicopter to come and pick us up. and please be quick!"**

 **" excellent work Charlie, but why do you need the pick up this quick?"**

 **" (chokes) I have been hurt. you need to send the pick up quickly, I am not sure if i'll make it."**

 **"okay, I am sending a helicopter to your current location."** Winston hung up.

after short period of time, a white helicopter landed on the ground and two of familiar faces came out of it. they were tracer and solider 76. tracer looked around and when she saw me, leaning to a backward car, she ran into me. when she came next to me she crouched and examined me.

 **" Nash, Nash are you okay? oh my god these wounds are worst then I thought!"** tracer said.

 **" don't worry about me. I am fine, go and take these two first, they are badly injured."**

solider 76 looked at them, he was right. they were indeed badly wounded. they dragged their body into the helicopter, then solider 76 helped Charlie to aboard. they finally got out if there, but the story still continues.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **and yes people this was the sixth chapter of my story hope you all enjoyed it, if you did leave a review and like always thanks for all the support and talk to guys later.**


	7. Chapter 7: Need to run

**hello guys, it's your boy, nima here and welcome to chapter 7. special thanks to Shadow Joestar again and all of you guys. hope you enjoy. once again I do not won any of these games okay? alright, enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **Previously: Charlie found the criminals that Winston mentioned. he tried to arrest them quietly but he failed and got into a massive fight. those junkers nearly killed Charlie, but his psycho power saved him and knocked them out cold. Charlie called for pick up to come and pick them up.**_

once everyone got into the helicopter, it took off and started to make it's way back to Overwatch's headquarters. in the way, solider 76 and tracer tried to stop Charlie's bleeding as much as they could. Solider 76 told tracer to force a cold object into his wound. she searched for a clean object to do this, then Charlie gave her his mask. she took it and started to force it into Charlie's wound. Charlie tried his hardest to keep quiet, but it hurt so much. after tracer's job was done, solider 76 brought out a health pack and searched it. after a bit of searching, he brought out some bandages, and started to bandage his wounds. when he finished bandaging he put his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

 **" don't worry Charlie. we'll get you there in no time. just don't panic and breath slowly, and by the way, good job out there solider."**

 **" thanks sir. I'll try my best to keep my cool."**

after a bit of flying, they finally arrived at the Overwatch's headquarters. solider 76 helped Charlie to get off the helicopter, then he helped to get him to the med-bay. when they arrived, they walked through the door and form their luck, mercy was there. when she saw Charlie's state, she started to panic.

 **"what? what happened to him? is he alive? how did he get those injuries?"**

 **" woah woah, keep calm Angela, he was hurt in battle between him and those junkers. now he needs quick treatment."**

 **"okay, okay, put him on the bad and leave the rest to me."**

so they put Charlie on the bed and left the room. mercy tried to open his bandages, but when she opened them up, blood started to splatter everywhere. mercy didn't understand, he should have stopped bleeding by now. but instead to asking questions she started to open his wound, to check it easier ( by the way at this point Charlie was unconscious.). she brought out her surgery knife and flash light to check and see if there is something left in his abdomen, then she found a sharp metal, in the wound. mercy tried to remove it but it was stuck and it wouldn't move. using force would have only made it worst, so she pick her medi-gun up and heal him as she tried to remove that piece from him. it was risky but that was the only way to stop his bleeding. she tried to pull it out but it wasn't as easy, so she used all of her force to pull it out. then the piece got removed but it cut some of his organs which caused blood to splatter out of his stomach again, but this time mercy activated her medi-gun and healed the wound. it took like 5 minutes to completely heal him but when it finished her job, she decided to walk out of the room and let him rest. when she walked out of the door, Winston, solider 76 were sitting on the bench, and when they saw mercy, they ran into her and started to ask questions.

 **" hey Angela, what happened is he going to live?"** solider 76 asked.

 **" don't worry, he will be fine. but he is in a really bad shape right now. ( then she showed them the metal piece) this piece was stuck in his wound. it must have been during the fight. I tried my hardest to remove it wit out injuring his other organs, but... however, the piece was stuck in him and I needed to use force to pull it out, and it caused some other injuries. but I hope he would recover soon."**

 **" we all do mercy, we all do."** Winston said as he and solider 76 started to walk away.

 **THAT NIGHT...**

Charlie was in deep sleep, but that didn't mean he was in peace. in his mind, he was having a nightmare. in his nightmare, was flouting and smiling, or better say smirking at him, who was standing on the ground. they were back in shadoloo's destroyed base.

 **" looks like the power that you have from me is growing within you. that is perfect. soon you will do as did to the earth."** Bison said.

 **" you bastard! I tried to kill you and then you're psycho power saved me. I wound rather be dead then living like this."** Charlie said angrily.

 **" what do you expect? psycho power is the ultimate power that if someone posse it, he/she will never die so easily. and did you expect to fight with peace with it. you are a complete fool. psycho exists only to bring chaos and hell to this world. soon you would become the Nash I remember, who was known as agent shadow."**

 **" no you're wrong. that can't be the only answer!"**

then Charlie charged at him, to use his strength to finish him from above, but Bison moved his hand and forced it into Charlie's chest to finish him off.

 **" fool. you still haven't learn that you can't kill me. you are the one who always dies."**

then bison forced his hand into his chest even more, as Charlie screamed from the pain. then Charlie suddenly woke up as he screamed. he was sweating and shivering. he grabbed his head and blamed himself because of what had he done. maybe what Bison said was right. if you keeps using this power, he might become the dark from of himself that once he used to be. then he started to choke blood again, but this time not because of the pain but something else. the others might have never understood his current situation. he was actually fighting with himself. he cleaned his mouth and got back to sleep. next morning, mercy came in the room and saw Charlie sitting on the side of the bed. Mercy came close to him and asked:

 **" Looks like you have recovered already, but is there something wrong?"**

 **" The answer is yes and no. Last night i had a nightmare about my new power. I don't know if i should get of it or not."**

 **" Well you might be suffering from yourself or your nightmares but never forget you are the one who determines your own destiny."**

Mercy removed her hand from his shoulder and sat behind her desk. Charlie slowly stood up and tried to walk towards the door.

 **" Do you think i would be fine?"**

 **" Don't worry Nash. You have recovered perfectly, just don't push yourself too hard. You need to relax your mind and try to keep yor cool."**

 **" Thanks for the treatment."** Charlie said as he walked out of the room.

After exiting the room, Charlie saw someone leaning against the wall. He was wearing a cowboy hat, a red scurf, a metallic armor and western pants with boot. From what he could see, he had a mechanical arm. He tried to pass him without paying attention, but that cowboy called him.

 **" Hey dude, come 'ver here. You're tha' guy who caught those wankers righ'?"**

Charlie ignored him and passed him. But that cowboy came after him.

 **" Hey that's impolite you know. No one disrespects Jessie McCree."**

 **" And the ones that they do?"**

 **" Simply die."**

 **" No thanks, I've died once before."**

McCree got angry and drew his revolver. Charlie heard that and turned around to see McCree aiming at him.

 **" You have any idea who're you messing with?"**

 **" I don't know who you are, nor do i care. I am not here for a fight. Now can we stop this?"**

 **" You don't seem to be lying. alright then, I am Jessie McCree"** McCree offered a hand shake.

 **" Charlie Nash."** Charlie hand shaked with him.

 **" By the way do you know where are the others?"**

 **" Not sure, probably on a mission or something but they told me to stay here. However i'm not alone."** Then a childish voice came out of Charlie's back.

 **" So this is our new team member. The guy that Winston told us about."**

Charlie turned around and saw a young girl with a white and purple skin suit, headphones and some marks on her cheek, that belonged to soliders.

 **" Yep. Sure he is."** McCree said as he moved his hat a bit.

 **" OMG. you are Charlie Nash, right? Winston told me, you can fight with your bare hands, that's so cool. and by the way, my name is ."**

 **" Ummm... thanks for complement ."** Charlie scratched the back of his head.

 **" So Charlie, can you tell us what happened to you? In the fight between you and those junkers?"** asked.

 **" Umm.. well.. Winston told me to go and arrest them but they started to fight back. I tried to defend my self but they were much stronger then i thought. They nearly killed me, but somehow i managed to save my self and defeat them. Then i called for a helicopter to come and pick us up. Then i woke up in med-bay's bed. That's all i can say."**

 **" That was cool man. I wish others were here to listen to it."** said.

 **" I don't think others would be as impressed as you are."**

Then the same voice that allowed Charlie in the building, started to talk.

 **" Attention, attention. Talon are at the Overwatch museum."**

McCree and started to panic and yell.

 **" What the heck? Talon are at the museum and our team isn't there. they must've tricked them and made them believe they are somewhere else."** McCree said.

 **" What should we do? our team won't make it in time there. They must be after the gauntlet."** paniced.

 **" Are we the only ones here?"** Charlie asked.

 **" If we count Mercy, yeah we are the only ones here."** McCree answered.

 **" Then we go there and protect this gauntlet that you are talking about."**

 **" WHAT? No no we won't be able to protect it."** said.

 **" Why not? If we get there on time, we will be. Our team needs us, NOW!"** Charlie said.

 **" He is right. We need to go there and protect it. If the Talon wants that gauntlet, we won't let them have it."** McCree said.

 **" Alright then just let me get my MEKA."**

She brought out a phone a called someone then, mech was dropped in front of them. got into it and then the mech started to move.

 **" Let's go and get a new high score."**

Then they all started to run towards the museum with McCree leading the way and Charlie and following him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **So yeah guys here you have it, chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed the story and as always, thanks for views, reviews and all the support and i'll see you all in the next chapter bye.**


	8. Chapter 8: feeling diffrent

Hello people, it's me, Nima and I am back with a new chapter. hope you enjoy and thanks for all the support.

Previously: Charlie, finally made it to the base. Mercy tried her hardest to help him with his injuries. Next morning, Charlie was fully recovered, so he tried to find others but no of them were any where to be found, except for Jessie McCree and . They heard the alarm, about Talon so they tried to make it to their location and stop them.

Charlie, McCree and ran out of the building, then they ran towards the museum. It wasn't too far away, so they got there in just like two minutes or so. When they arrived, they stopped at the building's doors and discussed.

 **" So anybody has a plan or something? Cause I sure as hell don't!"** McCree said.

 **" We can just ran into them, yeah? Just like in video games."** suggested.

 **" please! This isn't a video game and we don't have a restart button alright?"** McCree argued.

 **" Come on guys! We need to do this quickly, we don't have anytime to waste on such stupid discussions!"** Charlie yelled.

 **" Look I have a plan. , you will go in from this door. McCree, you have to make a way to that window and try to cover help from up there. I will go in from the back door and try to sneak attack them. Like that, Talon will be surrounded from each side, and defeating them will be ten times, easier. Now what do say? Will you help."**

 **" Not a bad plan at all, I like it. Sure I'm in."** McCree said.

 **" Ok, that sounds like a good plan. Now let's go and score a new high score."** said as she kicked the door open.

When she looked, she saw like thirty Talon soliders. They all looked at her, and started to fire their rifles at her. She ran towards a wall, and took a cover. After a bit, she came out of her cover and started to shoot her small miniguns at them. McCree was standing on top of a wall, where he could simply, shoot everyone. sometimes, you could hear: " It's high noon." and then a few soilders were down. But soliders were coming out of nowhere and that meant, they called for back up. Sometimes, McCree would run out of bullets, or 's miniguns would heat up, but then Charlie interfered and killed a bunch of Talon, so others, could prepare their weapon. Everything was going well.

 **" Look! We are winning!"** yelled.

 _ **" Not so quick!"**_ a mysterious, ghost like voice said.

Then a black cloud appeared and moved from a side to another.

 **" What the hell is that?"** Charlie said in confusion.

 **" No. No this isn't good. He is back!"** McCree answered.

 _ **" This time, there will be no escape!"**_ That black hollow said as he sat on the ground and then a man, wearing a black trench coat, black pants, a skull looking like mask and grey boots.

That man, who appeared to be as tall as Charlie is, draw two black shotguns and started to fire. Charlie and others took cover behind a wall and prepared themselves.

 **" You didn't tell me, who is that guy?"** Charlie asked again.

 **" His name is reaper. He is one the members of Talon, or better say, one of the best of them."** answered him.

 **" Wait, is this reaper the same reaper that solider 76 talked about? Who's real name is Gabriel Reyes?"**

 **" I suppose, that jack told you about him before. So with that being said, Lets go and kill him!"** McCree yelled and came out of their cover.

He started to send three rounds of his revolver towards him, but he easily teleported to a another location.

 _ **" Looks like you'll never learn that you can't kill me Jessie!"**_ Reaper said as he send six round of his shotguns towards him.

McCree tried to take a cover and shoot him.

 **" I won't cause i'm pretty sure I can, reap guy."**

Then reaper teleported again and this time he started to shoot his shotguns at everywhere. you could hear him saying: _**" DIE, DIE, DIE."**_ McCree was shot. The blast of his shotguns send him towards something that seemed to be a gauntlet. McCree's body broke the glass and made the gauntlet fall on the ground. Then reaper walked towards McCree's bleeding body and aimed one of his shotguns at his face.

 _ **" You were always a fool. Even when you were a criminal. I guess somethings never change."**_ Reaper was about to shoot him.

 **" GET LOST!"** Charlie said as he landed a scythe kick on him.

Reaper went flying, but then he turned in to a black cloud and landed on his feet as himself again.

 _ **" how dare you, you pathetic doll!"**_ Then he started to shoot his shotguns at him.

Charlie easily dodged his bullets and tried to land another move on him but when he tried to hit him, he disappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked him. Charlie fell on the ground, but quickly stood up and threw a light sonic boom at him, but reaper repeated what he did, but this time Charlie was quick enough to catch him off guard. So he could land a combination of middle light punch, high heavy punch and a V-triggered sonic scythe. Reaper seemed to be defeated but when he turn his back on him, he teleported in front of him and shot two round at his face. and McCree went quiet. For one second, they though reaper killed him, but Charlie turned his gaze back on reaper with a smirk. Then he said: **" SCREAM IN PAIN."** and landed two middle kicks and charged at him with his psycho crusher then he went flying and landed on top of reaper's body as he said: **" THIS PLACE SHALL BECOME YOUR GRAVE!".** A purple arua was formed around Charlie's body, and that meant, psycho power has grown within him. Then Charlie screamed in pain and then the purple arua was gone. He fell on his knees and breathed heavily. Then he looked around him self and found McCree's bloody body. He ran towards him.

 **" Hey McCree! Are you alright there?"** Charlie asked him.

 **" Never felt better man. It feels good to see reaper defeated. But what happened there? Why did you became insane?"** McCree asked as he choked a bit of blood.

" **Not sure, but there is no time to talk about that. We need to find and get you the hell out of here."**

 **" Oi, I'm right here."** yelled.

 **" We are going to take reaper back to the base aren't we?"** McCree asked.

 **" No. We shouldn't take him into the base. He is unconscious right now, but when he wakes up, he is going to tore up the base. Taking him in is useless anyways."** Charlie answered as he helped McCree get up.

 **" Makes sense. alright then, lets get the hell out of here!"**

Then they put the gauntlet at it's place and exited the museum. They walked towards the base. When they walked through the door, they saw all of the members standing in the middle of the building, staring at a screen. Tracer turned around and saw them.

 **" Look loves, they are back!"** Tracer said as she pointed them with her finger.

Once they noticed them, they ran into them and started to ask questions. Winston cleared his path and stood in front of them.

 **" Charlie, McCree and , why in the world did you think that you can handle all of those Talon by yourselves?!"**

 **" Look Winston, we can discuss about this later, but now I need to take McCree to Mercy's office, so she can give him treatment."** Charlie said as he tried to walk through all of those people.

Charlie and McCree finally made it to the med-bay, where Mercy would be. Once they walked through the door, they saw Mercy with an angry expression on her face.

 **" MCCREE! How many times have I told you, not to fight Reaper alone?!"** Mercy yelled.

 **" Mercy, please calm down! Now can you help him with his wounds?"** Charlie asked.

 **" 'sigh' Fine! Help him sit on the bed."** Mercy said as she walked away and came back with a strange gun.

Mercy aimed the weapon towards, McCree's wound and pulled the trigger! But instead of bullets, a yellow ray came out and healed him. Charlie was a bit confused, but decided not to ask her about that weapon thingy. Instead he walked out of the room and met Tracer, who was apparently waiting for him.

 **" Nash, what did you think when you decided to go to the museum, filled with Talon soliders?"** Tracer asked with an angry tune.

 **" I did what I had to do, okay? told me about the gauntlet, that those Talon were after, so we decided to go and protect it. We couldn't wait for you guys to come back so, we went there alone."**

 **" Did you even think, that you guys might die?!"**

Charlie answered her question with a gaze. She thought about how brave they were that they decided to protect that gauntlet all by themselves. Charlie started to walk away but Tracer ran towards him and grabbed his arm.

 **" Okay sorry, but we were all worried about you guys. We saw everything that happened in museum. You were all so brave that you did that all by yourselves, but when Reaper entered the battle field and shot McCree, we thought you and others won't make it, but then you glowed purple and knocked him out. That was so perfect but you should have known, that you have just been recovered, but you are just so careless."** Tracer cried out.

Charlie couldn't believe what he saw. The same person that once nearly killed him, was now so worried about him. He turned around and started at her face.

 **" Look Tracer, I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself. So don't worry about me anymore, cause I don't deserve it."** Charlie said as he tried to walk away.

As he slowly walked away, he thought with himself:

 **" Why is she so worried about me...?"**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Yes, we finally made it, chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed it. sorry about being late, the school has it's own issues but yes, thanks for reading if you liked, leave review and again thanks for all the support and i'll catch you guys on the next chapter, bye.**


	9. Chapter 9: the path of a worrior

**Hello guys, I am back! As you might know, school has it's own issues so I had wait, so I could write the next chapter. Anyway guys, again thanks for all the support and enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Previously: Charlie and others were successful in protecting the gauntlet, but they were ambushed by the Talon and Reaper. Reaper nearly killed McCree but Charlie jumped in and used Bison's move to knock him out cold. He took McCree back to the headquarters, while everybody else were waiting for them. Mercy helped McCree with his wounds and Tracer seemed to feel different for Nash.**_

After all the action, Charlie walked towards his room, to take some rest and clear his mind about everything that happened. He walked through the door and entered his room. He took of his clothing, to change into something more comfortable. After wearing a white T-shirt and a blue truck pants, he went to his bed and sat on the edge of it. He thought about what happened in the museum, he managed to not only use Bison's power, but also to land his move on Reaper. He was starting to get worried, the harder he tries to prevent using the Psycho power, the better he gets in using it. He looked at his fist and something got his attention! His green and dead hand had some cracks on it! He then realized, not only his soul but his body was starting to break apart. He lied on the bed and moved his hand through his hair, he remembered the battle, between him and Ryu. He remembered about his intention about knowing more about the satsui no hadou, in order to find a way to Shadoloo and , but he lost and told Ryu that this power was like nothing he expected it to be. In answer, Ryu told him that he is struggling to avoid it, but he had made up his mind, he will keep moving forward and fighting, no matter what the answer is. That day, Charlie didn't get much about the satsui no hadou but from a little that he understood, he must have kept on fighting for the true answer that he seeks , so thanked Ryu for that and walked away. That day he didn't really know what he had learned but, now that he had the same problem that Ryu once had, he should keep moving forward until he finds the true solution to his madness. Trying to calm down, he closed his eyes and slept. He dreamed about something familiar. He looked around himself and saw nothing but darkness.

 **" Hello? Is anybody there?"**

 **" hmph, I see you have mastered the Psycho power and even learned my moves."** A dark figure came out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Bison.

 **" What? You again?!"**

 **" Who else did you expect? You have managed to use the Psycho power in it's full potential. Soon, shadows will consume you and turn you in to what you are suppose to be. Isn't that amazing?"** Then he laughed.

 **" Your power, will not consume my soul Bison! I haven't observed it to only bring chaos and destruction into this world. The true power is your own spirit!"**

 **" Hmph, Power is just power. You will accept what you are and soon, you will unleash hell to this new world!"**

 **" NEVER!"** then he took his fighting stance and charged at him.

Bison unleashed a wall to block his move, bit Charlie jumped and landed a slice kick on him. Bison fell on the ground, but he quickly stood and charge at him with a Psycho crusher. It landed on him and send him flying. Then he released a Psycho wall and charged at Charlie as he said: **" ULTIMATE, PSYCHO CRUSHER!"**. Then Charlie's body hit the wall and fell on the ground. He tried to lean against the wall, as he was obviously in pain.

 **" So, you still think you can avoid the Psycho power? You know, that you can not resist, so why do you try?"** Bison said as he landed on the ground as his arms were crossed.

 **" I ... Never ... did. But now.. I do."** Charlie slash- talked.

 **" Well then. If you are not wishing for it, then I'll take it away from you, along with your life!"**

Bison said as he raised his hand and started to observe Charlie's soul. Charlie yelled but no one could here. It was there that he woke up form that nightmare as he yelled for help. He shook his head and stood up. he walked towards a wall and started to hit the wall with his fists. His mind was completely broken. He was no longer sure, how to overcome this new found power. After hitting the wall a few times, he leaned against it and grabbed his head.

 **" WHY? Why is it suppose to be me?!"** Charlie thought with himself.

He was fighting with himself, if the Psycho power completely overcame him, he would only become the being that he once used to be. Agent shadow, a cold and dangerous assassin that knew nothing but obeying shadoloo's orders. The man that took away so many innocent lives and murdered Charlie's commander and nearly killed two of his best friends, Guile and Chun-Li. If it wasn't because of Guile, he would have never came back to his real form, the real Charlie Nash. He didn't want to become him, once more. Not now that he had found his new world, new friends and a new life. He thought as he looked around the room. Everything seemed to be normal but that couldn't calm him down. He looked at the clock, it was 6:30. He decided to exit his room and go and take some fresh air. He stood up and wore his gear and walked out of his room. When he looked around, no one could be seen. No sound to hear but his foot steps. He walked a bit and found a balcony. He walked towards it and leaned against the railing and watch the view. A beautiful scene, was all that could be seen. The sun was starting to rise and the lights of the city were starting to fade out. People were starting their day, but his mind was still confused, but then a male robotic voice came.

 **"** ** _Morning my friend_** **."** That voice said.

Charlie turned around and saw a flouting robot, who was wearing a light brown pants, which usually monks wore.

 **" Good morning."** Charlie turn away and continued watching the view.

 **"** ** _I see your mind is struggling, you are not at peace. Why are you like this my friend?"_** That robot came closer.

 **" Well.. I am having some troubles you know. Things are changing so fast and I am still confused about it."** Charlie said with a calm tone.

 **"** ** _You are Charlie Nash if I am right? My name is Zenyatta. I can help you with your trouble if you want."_**

 **" Thanks Zenyatta. Well if you already know, I have been using a power, a power which is so destructive, in my latest assignments. In the last fight, which occored yesterday, I got in to a fight with Reaper, who nearly killed McCree. I used this power and knock him out but... this power is very dangerous and it's starting to take my soul away. I am afraid of that."**

 _ **" I see. You are afraid that this so called power, will grow within you and consume your soul. You don't want to lose what is left of you."**_

 **" How do you know?"**

 _ **" I see it in your eyes. The only thing that is left for you is your soul, because you are already dead and the only thing that has kept you alive is your power."**_

 **" You are right. But what should I do to prevent that?"**

 _ **" You are a good hearted man, You do value others more then yourself, but the only thing that prevents your soul being spoiled, is your strong will. You must keep it on fighting and moving forward. Then you will find the answer to your questions."**_ The robot said as he started to go away.

Charlie looked at him, going away and once he was out of sight, he looked at his fist.

 **" I guess he was right. My will, will overcome the psycho power and until that time, I have long way to go."** Charlie said as he started to walk away from the balcony.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Yes guys, we did it, chapter nine. hope you liked it and sorry if it was short but then again thanks for all the views, reviews and support and i'll talk to guys later, bye.**


	10. Chapter 10: tagging along

**Hello guys, i'm back too soon I guess! The reason behind this, is because of school, I might not make it so I decided to write two chapter during the weekends. But anyway guys hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Previously: Charlie is not in a good situation, his mind is all broken and his will may not strong enough to avoid the Psycho power. But the Shambali monk, Zenyatta tries to bring hope into his heart, and he's**_ _kinda_ _ **successful. Currently Charlie needs help more then ever.**_

After what Zenyatta told him, a weak beam of light was brought into his heart. He knew that hope and patient were two things that he needed the most, so he decided to do as he told him. But his stomach started to make some noises. He remembered he hadn't ate anything in the last 24 hours, so he decided to go and search for a cafeteria to eat something. From his luck, after just like two minutes of searching, he found the cafeteria. He thought he would be the last to arrive there, but surprisingly there weren't many people there, maybe just like four or five people. He thought they would have got up at least at 6:00 because in the military you must be awake at that time with no excuse for anyone, but things seemed to be different here. However he walked through the tables and made it to the counter. The chef was a young man, maybe 25 or 26 years old, who was wearing a red cap on the top, a red polo shirt with some blue jeans. He came closer and greeted him.

 **" Hey man, what can I get ya?"** That boy asked him.

 **" What do you have?"** Charlie asked him.

 **" Everything want. Here, this our menu. Our breakfast meals are in the first line. Check it and tell me what you want."** That boy said as he gave him his menu.

Charlie checked it out. That boy wasn't lying, they nearly had everything wished for. Charlie wasn't sure what to order, so he decided to just order a normal breakfast meal that he used to eat.

 **" Two slice of Bacon, two toasts and a green tea."** He ordered.

 **" Alright man, just wait for minute. You can go and sit if you want."** That boy said as he started to cook the meal.

Charlie decided to go and sit until his meal was ready. He looked around to find an empty spot. He saw Tracer and talking like normal girls do, McCree and Solider 76 sitting on a another table, which seemed to be arguing about something. On another table there was a dark skinned boy who had headphones on his head. And at last Mercy and a dark skinned woman sat on another table. He finally found an empty spot and sat there. Even when he was in the military, he always sat alone and didn't like sitting with others. After 5 minutes the chef rang a bell and called for Charlie, to come and get his food. Charlie walked towards the counter and picked his food and thanked him for it. Then he sat on his spot and started to eat his food. Eve after whole day, he wasn't hungry enough to eat his food like a hungry dog, instead he ate calmly and without any rush. Before he could finish his meal, an old but big and muscular man came towards him and sat beside him.

 **" Good morning, My friend. "** That man said.

 **" Umm.. Good morning to you too."** Charlie responded.

 **" You must be the new member that Tracer mentioned. I am Reinhardt Wilhelm, you can just call me Reinhardt."** He offered a hand shake.

 **" Charlie Nash, call me whatever you want."** Charlie introducing himself as he accepted the hand shake.

 **" So Charlie, I have heard you fight with your fists right? Fighting with bare fists is the real honor. Guns make the fight unfair."**

 **" Yeah, well I used to be a commander of U.S airforce. We all had to use weapons but I didn't like having one. As you said Guns make the fight difficult for others. In my opinion the true skill is when you can use guns but you don't and fight with your own power."**

 **" Indeed, my friend. I have the same opinion about the true skill. But unfortunately, we tanks are a very easy target for others, mostly snipers. I need to use at least my hammer during a battle or I will die so quickly."**

 **" Tanks? You mean your class?"**

 **" Of course my friend, all of us, based on our abilities, are classified. For example, Jack or solider 76 uses a rifle and scouts ahead, so he is an offense agent, or Angela or Mercy. She always needs to stay back and heal us when we need, so she is a support agent. So what about you? What class are you?"**

 **" Well... I am new and they haven't really told me about that yet, but I guess I am more of an offensive one. Because of my abilities and my speed."** Charlie said as he finished his breakfast.

Charlie got up and thanked Reinhardt for the chat. Then he started to walk out of the cafeteria and walked towards Winston's room. As he was walking, Tracer approached him and started to talk.

 **" Hey Nash, How are you doing? You seemed to be a bit tense when you entered the cafeteria. Is there something wrong?"**

 **" Well.. yeah but sorry, I can't tell you what happened."**

 **" Why not luv?"**

 **" 'sighs' Do you always need to know everything? As I said, I can't tell you."** Charlie said as he started to walk away.

 **" Okay, then Bye."** Tracer said as she blinked away.

When Charlie approached Winston's office, before he could knock the door, the giant gorilla rushed out of the door. Charlie was quick enough to dodge him. Winston seemed to be angry, but when he saw him, he tried to calm down.

 **" Ahhh Charlie.. I just needed to talk to you."** Winston said as he moved his glasses.

 **" Well here I am. What's the problem?"** Charlie asked as he crossed his arms.

 **" One of our members, Genji Shimada is missing. From what we knew he went on a mission to find someone and bring him back to the base. But it's been 24 hours since his last report. I am worried that he might be in trouble. I need you to go and find him."**

 **" What does this Genji look like?"** Charlie asked.

 **" He is a white colored cyborg ninja with green lights. He wields a katana as his weapon. From What we expect he must be in the mountains in north of LA. There a small village which clan of ninjas rules it. So you might want to start your investigation from there."** Winston explained.

 **" Alright then. I guess I can do this."** Charlie was starting to walk away.

 **" No, wait. You are not going there alone. Tracer will tag along with you."**

 **" What? There is no need for her. I can do this on my own."**

 **" I know but you remember the last time right? You will need help this time."**

 **" Alright then, I guess I have no choice."**

Charlie walked towards his room to get ready. He wasn't sure what to expect but that wasn't what was worrying him. It was Tracer. She was a loud and stubborn girl and she might have made the mission more difficult for them, but however he had to do this and it wasn't his choice.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **yes guys, and there you have it chapter 10. hope you enjoyed and if you did leave a review. anyway guy again thanks for all the support and i'll see you in the next chapter bye.**


	11. Chapter 11: rescue and capture

**Hello guys, it's me and I am back once again with a new chapter. And sorry for being late, as I said I will post only on Saturdays and Sundays. So don't expect me to post a new chapter on any other day. Anyway guys, hope you enjoy and if you do leave review and again thanks for all the support and enjoy the story.**

 _ **Previously: After making some new friends, Charlie and Tracer got into a small fight and to make it even worst, Winston decided them on a mission to find their missing agent, known as Genji. Charlie didn't like to do this along side her but it wasn't his choice.**_

 **" So, are you ready to move luv?"** Tracer asked Charlie.

 **" Yes I am. But can I ask how are we going to get there?"**

 **" Simple. We will the to the helipad, ask the pilot to take us there."** Tracer said as she was reloading her pulse pistols.

 **" Then let's go. There is no time to waste."** Charlie as they started to go up the stairs to get to the Helipad.

When they made it to the Helipad, their helicopter was waiting for them. The helicopter colored white and orange with Overwatch symbols on each side. They got into it and saw the pilot, who seem to be a young one.

 **" So, where should I go?"** The pilot asked.

 **" North mountains of LA. And be quick, we don't have all day."** Charlie quickly answered.

Pilot didn't say anything started to fly. As they flew to the their destination, Tracer, being Tracer, started a conversation with him.

 **" You know, you never really told me how did you die. Care to explain now?"**

 **" 'sighs' Do you always have to be so nosy? I told you before, that I don't want to talk about it!"** Charlie answered harshly.

 **" Then be it. Be the jerk you always are!"** Tracer said as she turned her back on him.

Charlie didn't say anything and looked outside. From what it seemed to be, their were getting close to their destination so Charlie stood up and prepared his rifle.

 **" Okay fellas, we're here."** The pilot said.

Then they got out of the aircraft and started to investigate. They looked around, abut they didn't find the village that Winston told them about. Charlie brought out his GPS and searched for their position. From what he got, they were so close to the village. As they were walking, an arrow came in Charlie's direction. Charlie was fast enough to catch the arrow before it hits him. Then a black figure showed up and walked towards them. Tracer knew who he was but Charlie aimed his rifle towards him.

 **" WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOUR SELF NOW!"** Charlie yelled.

 **" No need to yell at him you dumbass. He isn't a foe."** Tracer said as she tried to lower his rifle.

Then the mysterious figure came out of the shadow. He was wearing a traditional Japanese clothing with some dragon symbols and a pair of silver boots. He also had a dragon tattoo on his left arm.

 **" Hanzo, long time no see. Before you say anything I want to know the reason you are here."** Tracer said.

 **" Indeed . My reason of being here is the same reason you are here. I heard this ninja clan had captured my brother, so I came here to rescue him."** Hanzo replied.

 **" Wait a minute, Who the hell is this guy?"** Charlie asked.

 **" His name is Hanzo, He's Genji's older brother and a jerk, just like you. He sometimes helps us with our problems but he doesn't want to be a part of us."** Tracer answered Charlie's question.

 **" Okay then Hanzo, you can help us if you want. From what I saw, you must be very good at using bow and arrows, so you can cover us while we go in and try to find you brother."** Charlie told hanzo.

 **" If that will help you in finding him, then I have no problem."**

After that, all three of them started to walk towards the village they were looking for. After they saw the village, Hanzo left to find a vantage point and Charlie and Tracer went inside. From their luck, they were so many ninjas around and sneaking inside wasn't as easy as they thought. Lucky for them, Hanzo had a great vantage point and took out the people who stood in their way. Everything was going well, until Hanzo missed one of the gaurds. That ninja noticed the arrow on the ground and quickly fired the alarm, Then like a hundred ninjas showed up and attacked them. Charlie put away his rifle and charged in but Tracer decided to kill them with her guns. Then Hanzo joined the action and started to take the ninjas out with his bow. Charlie ran into one of them and landed a flash kick on him, which send him flying, then he did a sonic scythe on him, which caused him to hit a few more of them and knocked them out. On the other side, Tracer was blinking and shooting everyone. She first jumped and shot three ninjas down, and then she landed between two of them, but she just kicked them in their heads and knocked them out. Hanzo wasn't doing a bad job either. He was taking on three ninjas with his bow. He first shot one of them and then he used his heavy bow to hit them in their heads to put the down. Then he walked back and pulled out an arrow and said:

 **" Take cover, I am about to unleash the dragon."** So they took cover.

From Hazno's aim, there were 20 ninjas on sight. He pulled the arrow back and said: **" Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!"** Then he released the arrow and the arrow transformed into two dragons and toke out all of the remaining ninjas. When everything seemed to be clear, they grouped up.

 **" Looks like, they only called them selves ninjas, but they were as worthless as dogs."** Hanzo said.

 **" You're right luv. They were to easy even by my standards."** Tracer agreed.

 **" Okay, Now that they are all out, lets find Genji."** Charlie said.

Then all three of them went in different directions to find their captured comrade. Charlie searched around but didn't find anything, but then a shed bought his attention. He walked in the shed and saw a cyborg tied to a chair. There was katana on the table next to him.

 **" White colored cyborg with green lights."** Charlie thought with himself. Then he walked out of the shed and called the others.

 **" HEY, I HAVE FOUND HIM!"** Charlie yelled.

Then both Tracer and Hanzo arrived at the place and saw Genji. Hanzo ran towards him and ripped the ties and tried to wake him up.

 **" Genji? Genji can you hear me?"** Hanzo asked him.

 ** _" Ahhh, H-Ha- Hanzo?"_** Genji said as he was gaining back his consciousness.

 **" Yes Genji, it's me, your brother. Come on, we need to take you out of this place."** Hanzo said as he helped Genji to get up.

 **" Hahh, Looks like it takes more then that to take out our Genji!"** Tracer said.

 _ **" T- Tracer? Is that you? How many of you are here?"**_ Genji asked.

 **" It's just me, your brother and our new teammate."** Tracer answered.

 **"** ** _Our new teammate?"_** Genji asked again.

 **" We will explain it, once we are home. Right now we need to get you the hell out of here."** Tracer said as she gave him his weapons.

They started to run out of the village, while somebody was watching them.

 **" You are finally in my sight."** An emotionless female voice said.

While they were running, Charlie noticed something on Tracer's chest. It was a red point which it wasn't from the chronal accelerator. He knew that a sniper was zooming on her.

 **" TRACER! LOOK OUT!"** Charlie tried to warn her.

Tracer turned around and saw the sniper. But before she could run away, the bullet came right towards her. Charlie used his teleporting ability ( which it's so similar to Tracer's blink) and spawned right behind the bullet and took the shot. Lucky for him, his armor ate the bullet and didn't let him get hurt but however, Charlie started to bleed and the He fell on his knees. Tracer came towards him.

 **" Charlie! Are you alright luv?"** Tracer asked him.

 **" Not quite but yeah. Take Hanzo and Genji to a safe spot and wait for the helicopter. I'll deal with the sniper. If I didn't return after 20 minutes, go to the base."**

 **" No You shou..."** before tracer could finish, Charlie blinked away.

 **" AHH damn it! Alright then let's get moving."** Tracer told the brothers.

As they ran for a safe spot, Charlie finally made it to the sniper, which for his surprise was a woman. She had a purple skin and was wearing a purple tight suit and something wired on her head.

 **" How did you survive that?"** That woman said with a French accent.

 **" What did you expect? Did you expect me to die by your weak bullets?"** Charlie replied.

 **" What else would anybody else expect. You nearly sacrificed your self for that foolish girl. May I ask why?"** that woman said as he was preparing her rifle.

 **" A solider never lets his/her comrades down. Even if it costs his/her very life."** Charlie said as he took his stance.

That started to fire her rifle but Charlie observed the bullets and returned them towards her. She was really quick to dodge all of the bullets. Then she used her grappling hook to hit Charlie in the chest but he catched her lag and threw her to the ground. That woman got up and was attacked by Charlie's sonic booms. She took the sonic booms and fell on her knees. Charlie walked towards her to handcuff her.

 **" You are really fast, but not fast enough."** Charlie said as he tried to handcuff her.

But before he could do anything, she threw something at him, which made a purple smoke and caused him to cough. Before he could do anything, That girl kick him in the face and then shot several rounds at him. As he was bleeding he fell on the ground and went unconscious. Then she pulled out her phone and called someone.

 **" No I couldn't kill Tracer but I found something more valuable."** She said on the phone.

 **" Really? Who is it?"** The voice on the other side said.

 **" The man who beat Reaper."**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Yeah guys, there you have it. I am kinda running out of ideas so I wound be really pleased if you give me some ideas about the story. however, hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again thanks for all the views, reviews and support and i'll see you in the next chapter, bye.**


	12. Chapter 12: a new threat

**Hello guys I am back and as I promised with a new chapter. I have added a new character into the story, so read it to find out who he/she is. Sorry that I didn't upload this chapter earlier. However it's here and I hope you enjoy it. oh and also if you could check the new image cover. it's much better than the last one.**

 _ **Previously: Charlie, Tracer arrived at the place and found someone who could help them, Hanzo. They were successful in finding Genji and when they wanted to go, they were attacked by Talon's assassin, Widowmaker. Charlie tried to fight her but the assassin's spider ability's gave her the upperhand and knocked him out.**_

 **" Should we wait for any longer? He told us to leave this area after 20 minutes!"** Hanzo said as he was help Genji to stand.

 **" I know but we can't just leave here without him!"** Tracer said with an angry voice. **" I'm going after him. Leave if the chopper arrived and I didn't come back."** She added.

 **" Got it."** hanzo replied.

Tracer left to find Charlie, but she wasn't aware of the Widowmaker, who was waiting for her. She brought out her sniper rifle and zoomed on tracer.'

 **" You cannot escape this time."** She said as she about to shoot her chronal accelerator.

Then she pulled the trigger and shot Tracer. She took the bullet and fell on her knees, but she was quick enough to recall and go back to the time that she wasn't shot. When the recall was finished, she touched her chornal accelerator to make sure she was fine. After that she quickly blinked towards Widowmaker.

 **" WHAT? There is no way you could have survived that!"** Widowmaker said in confusen.

 **" Looks like you will never be fixed Amelie. This is your second failed attempt to kill me."** Tracer said as she drew her pulse pistols.

 **" Talon won't leave me be until your blood has been spilled!"** Widowmaker said as she switched her sniper rifle to a rifle.

 **" Then let's do this."** Tracer said as she blinked towards her.

She started to fire her pistols towards Widowmaker from each place she blinked. Widowmaker used her grappling hook to avoid her bullets and fired her rifle for return. But after a few minutes Tracer's accelerator overheated and stopped working.

 **" DAMN IT!"** Tracer said with an angry voice.

Widowmaker used this opportunity to throw her a Venom mine. The Venom mine hit the ground and smoke came out. Tracer tried to run out of the smoke but she couldn't see through it and she was getting weaker. She tried to cover her mouth but it was to late. she fell on the ground and went unconscious.

 **" Looks like, today is a lucky day."** Widowamker said and called for pick up.

After a few minutes a black hover jet with Talon's symbol arrived. Widowmaker dragged both of their bodies into the aircraft and once that was done, they flew away.

 **Talon's headquarters - 8:30 P.M**

Charlie started to wake up and get back his consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but a glass. He was struggling to move but it was useless. When he was fully awaken, he noticed something. He was in a some kind of a small cell but it was filled with a green water and covered with glass. He looked at himself and noticed some wires attached to him. He was trying to figure out the reason of his being here, until someone appeared in front of the him. He had blond hair and wore a robe, but from what he could see, he was a muscular. He looked at Charlie with a small grin.

 **" So you have awaken ."** That man said.

 **" Who are you? What do want?"** Charlie demanded.

 **" You are not still ready to know my true name, but I can show you some of my lab."** Then lights were on and the whole lab was shown.

Charlie looked around and saw some other empty cells and a big monitor with a big command keyboard. That man walked towards the command keyboard and pressed a botton and monitor turned on. Charlie looked at it and saw something that he couldn't believe what he saw. It showed some other cells with his friends in them, like Ryu, Ken, Guile, Chun li and so many more.

 **" Before you ask anything allow me to explain. My name is Gill. The former emperor of the Illuminati and the current leader of the Talon. After the day that you died, in order to stop to kill , I decided to make a tournament to test worrier's strength. But my true intention was to make them fight each other and make it easier for me to conquer this world, but. But a worrier who called himself Alex, defeated all of the worriers and challenged me at last. Even with my power, I was defeated. After my lost, I created an organization known as Talon and called some people to find all of the worriers and capture them for me. I offered them to work for the Talon but all of them refused, expect for some of them like Reaper and Widowmaker. After I heard about your works in the bank job and also the museum I was curious to test your true strength. Now I offer you to work for Talon or else.."** That man explained.

 **" Or else what?"** Charlie asked.

 **" Or get the same fate that your friends did."** Gill answered. **" Oh and also..."** he added.

Then he pressed another botton and it showed Tracer's unconscious body in a another cell.

 **" Why is she there?! LET HER GO!"** Charlie yelled.

 **" And if I don't?"** Gill asked with a smirk.

 **" You piece of shit! She doesn't has anything to do with any of this."** Charlie cursed.

 **" Before I talk about her, I want to tell you that my doctors have discovered a gig amount of Psycho power within you. If you are wishing to offer that, we will free her and if not, we will kill her."** Gill said.

Charlie didn't know what to say. It was a big risk. If he did offer his Psycho power, his body wouldn't last much longer but when he looked at Tracer's innocent face, he remembered all of the things that she had done for him, which he didn't even deserve, he would rather sacrifice himself to save her life.

 **" Okay, take my the Psycho power and in exchange free her."** Charlie begged.

 **" Very well then. Start the program."** Gill said as he pressed another botton and the machine started to suck his Psycho power away.

Charlie screamed as his Psycho power was exiting his body. It was as painful as it sounds. After a few minutes, all of the Psycho power that Charlie once possessed, was in Gill's hands. Charlie felt so weak and could hardly speak, but he tried his hardest to talk to him.

 **" N-now le-let her go."** Charlie slash talked.

 **" So you are as fool as they said. You really thought I would let such a great opportunity such as Lena Oxton go?! She will soon join Talon, even if it's against her will."** Gill said as he left the lab.

 **" Yo- you bastard..."** Charlie said before he went unconscious.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **And yes. We did it. Now you must wait until next week to get the next chapter. Until that time, stay tuned and again thanks for all the support and i'll see you people in the next chapter, bye.**


	13. Chapter 13: breakout

**Hello guys. It's your boy back and new chapter is out. And also I am no longer going to write two chapter per week. From now there will be only one chapter per week and the reason is because I need more time to work on my chapter. Anyway guys again thanks for all the support and enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Previously: After the fight that Charlie lost, Tracer tried to rescue him but instead she got captured too. They were taken to Talon's headquarters to meet the Street fighter 3's main antagonist, Gill. Gill tried to deceive Charlie in believing that he would let Tracer go if he gives him the Psycho power. But as usual, Gill did not do as he said and left the room.**_

The lab was so quiet, or better say too quiet. No voice could be heard, but Charlie's heavily breathing. His eyes were closed and he couldn't move a muscle. He seemed dead but his heart was somewhat working. He was dreaming, but this time it was worst then any dream that he would have thought. He was once again in Overwatch's base but things weren't right. He couldn't hear anyone's voice or even foot steps. He walked in the base and tried to find someone. He walked and walked and walked but nobody was there. He was starting to give up but then a very familiar voice came from his back. A voice that he could recognize in a second.

 **" So Charlie, I see you are so troubled. What happened man?"** The American man with blonde and stylish hair asked.

 **" Well... it's hard to say, everything changed so quick. Including you and me."** Charlie responded as he turned around to face his old friend,Guile.

 **" I know what you're saying Charlie and I am sorry that I wasn't there to save you from that bastard. But looks like you got over it."** Guile said as he put one hand on Charlie's shoulder.

 **" That's right, but now, now me and one of my comrades are in deep trouble. Gill took away all of my the Psycho power and left me like this. I am no longer sure if I should do something or just give up."** Charlie said with an emotionless tone.

 **" This not the Charlie I used to know! He never doubted his actions and always knew what was the best! If you give up here all of the hope would get lost. Do you thing this is how you honor your frineds?"** Guile said with an angry tone.

Charlie didn't say anything but he knew Guile was right. If he gave up there, he would bring shame and disappointment to himself, Tracer and everyone else. But how should he break free while he is so weak and powerless. Anyways, he thanked Guile for his motivational speech and walked away. Then he actually woke up and saw himself in the cell again. He wasn't sure if he could do it but he had to try, so he pulled his arms back and focused. When he was fully charged, he pulled his arms together to release a big sonic boom to break free. That sonic boom hit the glass and it shattered apart. Then the liquid that Charlie was in, poured out and then Charlie jumped out of the cell to find his fallen friend. He walked in Talon's base and noticed that it's hallways looked just like Overwatch's did, so that meant they had been there before but the question is that what they were after. But right now, he wasn't after the answer of that question. He walked and looked around to find Tracer but a light got his attention. He walked towards it's direction and saw a room that the light was coming out. He looked through it's window and saw something that he never wished to see. It was in a vessel and looked a lot like him, but the color of it's skin was black, which made him so recognizable. It was agent Shadow! First he didn't understand what was that, but then he realized that the cell that Gill kept him in, must have copied his body and his appearance to use the Psycho power with him. And he wasn't alone, Gill and several people who looked like scientists, whom were working with computers, were in there as well.

 **" Is the project shadow, ready yet?"** Gill asked.

 **" Almost ready sir, but may I ask why are you cloning Nash's body instead of using himself?"** One of the scientists asked.

 **" Because last time that he was brainwashed, his memory was quickly back, when his friend, William Guile, showed him his dog tags. But his clone wouldn't act like that and will obey all of our orders."** Gill explained.

 **" But what about project Talon Tracer? Would she make any trouble?"** He asked Gill again.

 **" That is non of your concern. Now get to work!"** Gill said as he walked out of the room.

Charlie tried to hide, to prevent blowing his cover away. When he made sure that Gill left the area, he thought about what that man said.

 **" Project Talon Tracer? What does that mean. I better find her."** Charlie thought as he ran in Talon's hallways to find Tracer.

Walking in the base, was not as easy as it may sound. There were CCTV cameras all over the hallways. In order to avoid any unwanted attention,he needed a talon uniform. He was lucky that a Talon solider was walking in the threw something on the ground to catch his attention. As the solider saw something was thrown on the ground, he walked towards Charlie position to find who was there. Before he could do anything, Charlie charged towards him and landed a flash kick on him, which send him flying and knocked him out. Charlie wore his uniform and hide his body under the boxes, to make sure no body see him. He walked in the hallways and Fortunately, he non of the cameras recognized him. After a short walk, he saw a sign on a wall which said: **Project T.T**. He assumed that, that was the room where they kept Tracer. Before he could enter the room, a burst of flames came out of the ground and Gill appeared in front of him.

 **" I see you have made this far, to save your friend. I am pretty sure you already know about the project Talon Tracer. Because of that, I cannot let you live anymore."** Gill said with a calm tone.

Charlie didn't say anything, and took his fighting stance and prepared himself for a fight. Gill smirked and then his blonde hair raised and his clothing got burned, to reveal a two colored muscular body. Then Gill took his stance and was the first to attack. He charged at Charlie, but Charlie simply blinked to the mid-air to land a flip kick on his head. Gill was quick enough to catch his leg. Then he threw him to the wall and then released a fire ball towards him. Charlie jumped and dodged the fire ball, and then he landed a kick to his head, which actually landed and led to a crush counter combo of middle heavy kick, high light punch and high heavy punch, which made Gill feel dizzy. Then Charlie saw the opportunity, so he did his best combo on him, which he first did a buffed version of sonic scythe, which send Gill flying and made the opportunity for him. He blinked to the mid-air and grabbed Gill to land a back flip kick in to his head, which he used his blink ability to go behind him, before landing on the ground and jumped and grabbed his head and let out a massive ton of energy into him and then he threw him to the wall and again blinked behind him and did his critical art, the judgement saber, as he said: **DIE!** then he released a saber and gave Gill a ton of damage. Gill was defeated, but he easily got up and smirked at Charlie.

 **" Looks like I underestimated your abilities. But that is good, because if you can defeat me, then agent Shadow would be more capable of handling your comrades in Overwatch."** As Gill said that, Charlie froze.

 **" What?! What have you done to them?"** Charlie demanded answers.

 **" Don't worry. I only send him, to teach them a lesson. After his gets back, they will longer see you as a friend, but a foe."** Gill said as he disappeared.

Without wasting anytime, he walked in the room that they kept Tracer. When he entered the room, he saw actually two Tracer. One being the normal Tracer and the other one, had red colored disks on her chornal accelerator and the orange and brown clothing were changed to red and black colored clothing. They were both lying on two different beds and they seemed unconscious. Charlie walked towards the normal tracer and shaked her body and called her name.

 **" Tracer... Tracer! Lena answer to me! LENA!"** Charlie was about to think that she was dead.

But then she started to cough and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was so blurry but she starting to get it back and see everything properly.

 **" N-Nash...?"** She said with a very weak voice, but she was surly alive.

 **" Yes Tracer. It's me. Come on, we need to get the hell out of here!"** Charlie said as he tried to help her get up.

He helped her get up and stand on her feet, but she was still too weak to walk properly. Charlie put her arm around his neck to help her walk. When they walked out of the room, they were surrounded by five Talon soliders who were aiming their rifles towards them. Charlie didn't want to put Tracer down to fight them off, they needed to run away as far as they can. Before he could do anything, Tracer put her arms around Charlie abdomen, and then she used her blink ability to get them out of that place, And she succeed and both of them were out of soliders sights. They were right in front of door which had a sign which said: exit. Charlie opened the door and tried to take Tracer out of that place. They ran for a short time, until they reached an alley, which seemed to be safe. Charlie helped Tracer to lean against the wall, but before he could, Tracer pulled him for a tight hug. Charlie was shocked and confused what to do in that moment.

 **" Thank you Charlie."** Tracer said as she hugged him even harder.

 **" Uhh... Don't mention it."** Charlie said as he slowly hugged her back.

It was wired, but still it felt good. That hug was filled with emotion and that made Charlie feel out of place but still he didn't want to make her feel sad. When they let goof each other, Charlie started to walk away.

 **" I must go and check what happened to others."** Charlie said as he was starting to get out of the alley.

 **" Why? Did something happen?"** Tracer said as she followed him.

 **" I hope not, but from what Gill said, I should go and see if they are fine and make sure no body is hurt. He said he sent my clone to kill them, and when he gets back, I will no longer be a friend of them."** Charlie said ashe continued walking.

 **" But from what he said, they might attack you or maybe even kill you!"** Tracer said in order to stop Charlie from going.

Charlie stopped and thought with himself. She was right, if he went there, they might attacked him, but this wasn't the first time he was betrayed. He remembered the time that his own comrades shot him down, when he was fighting . He looked over his shoulder to see Tracer looking at him. Then he turned his head and continued to walk away.

 **" Not just the Overwatch, even if the world decides to become my enemy... I will fight like I always have."** He said before disappearing.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Well guys, I tried my hardest to write as good as possible. and by the way, this talon Tracer is an art of someone called 'bjmaki' on Deviantart so go and check it out. anyway guys thanks for reading and I am telling you that the story is getting more romantic so be prepared for it. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14: Me vs Evil me

**Hello guys and it's me with a new chapter. Lets not waste anytime and read it.**

 _ **Previously: Charlie managed to break free and save Tracer as well. But he got into a fight with Gill and after he won, Gill told him about the agent shadow. After he and Tracer, were far away from Talon's base, he decided to go and see what happened to his friends.**_

It was raining and cold. You could hear the horrifying noise of the thunder but none of that could have postponed Charlie's quest. He walked in the streets, as the water drops were falling on him. His whole clothing was wet and water was dropping from each side of it. Tracer was trying to cover herself with a newspaper but it wasn't really helpful, as the papers were already wet. Charlie cold face seemed more serious then ever. He walked and Tracer followed. After a few minutes they were at the base, as they saw the door was blown up. He ran into the building as fast as he could saw the most horrifying scene ever. The copses of Lucio and Pharah were just at the entrance. Tracer quickly blinked next to them and checked their pulse, but it was useless as they were terribly killed. As they walked more into the center of the base, they found Reinhardt and solider 76 on the ground, with solider missing an arm and Reinhardt only with a torso. Ana Amari was attached to the wall by a stick in her abdomen. Those scenes were sick and horrid. Tracer's tears were falling down and her sobs were hearable. Charlie didn't show any emotion but he was disturbed. Just then, they heard a scream from the left hall. They ran towards the scream as fast as they could and found Winston battling with Charlie's clone, Agent Shadow. Winston was badly wounded and Shadow was getting the upper hand in the battle. As soon as Charlie noticed them, he charged towards Shadow to sneak attack him. He charged with a air-flash kick, which should have landed, but Shadow dodged the attack at the last second. Charlie was impressed by his speed, but he still had to take care of him. Tracer got there and saw the two Charlies as they clashed.

 **" TRACER! Take Winston and get outta here!"** Charlie said as he battled Shadow.

 **" OK, Got it."** Tracer responded as she helped the gorilla to stand up.

Once Tracer fled the area, the true fight began. Charlie took his stance and prepared himself for Shadow's attacks. Agent Shadow just stood there and started at Charlie. Charlie ran towards him to land a heavy medium punch, but Shadow got his fist and threw him away, but Charlie blinked to the mid-air to land a backflip kick into his head, but unbelievably, Shadow stepped aside to let him hit the air. He was truly fast, but that didn't Charlie from attacking him, but he parried, or dodged every single attack. After a failed double sonic scythe, Shadow pulled his hand together and then released a blast of energy, which Charlie dodged at the very last second. But that wasn't right, that move was so familiar. He remembered that Ryu and Ken Masters did that move and called it, a Hadouken. That could only mean one thing, this clone of him knew some of the technics of other fighters. Charlie tired to use the distraction move, so he could beat Shadow. He jumped to the air and saved a lot of his energy in his fists, to land it on The clone. Shadow believed the trick and raised his hand to save his energy in it to kill Charlie. Just before Charlie landed, He disappeared and reappeared right behind him and was about to release all of the energy, but just before he could do so, Shadow turned to his back and released the energy in his fist. Their energies hit one another and released a blast that send both of them flying. Shadow managed to land on his feet, as Charlie failed and hit a wall and broke it. Shadow walked towards Charlie body and stood right next to his wounded body. Charlie hardly could open his eyes or stand up, but he when he opened them, he saw shadow, standing next to him with fist that was full of energy was about to be released right towards him. For one brief second he thought this was his end, but right before the blast, Tracer blinked right into Shadow to make him hit the ground. Shadow wasn't paying attention, so Tracer's push was successful. Charlie quickly got up and blinked right on top of Shadow to make the final blow. It hit and then Charlie's arm was in shadow's chest. This fetal move was enough to kill the dark version of himself. They won, but they still had to check on their friends. When they arrived, Mercy had revived them earlier. As soon as they revived agents saw Charlie, they pointed their weapon towards him. If it wasn't because of Tracer next to him, they would have just shot him down.

 **" WOW guys, what are you doing?"** Tracer asked with a panic voice.

 **" What do you think we are doing? Killing the scumbag that killed us."** Lucio responded.

 **" No-NO. He isn't the guy who killed you, that was his clone."** Tracer said as she show them Agent Shadow's body

All of them looked at the corpse. She was right, this was the guy who killed them. They looked exactly the same, but shadow's skin was a bit darker then Charlie's. They all lowered their guns and apologized him for threating him as a murderer. Charlie didn't say anything and started to walk away. Tracer approached him and asked:

 **" Where are you going? You just got here."** Tracer was trying to stop him from walking away.

Charlie didn't respond and continued to walk away and soon out of the building. They were all confused by Charlie's leave. They didn't know why Charlie didn't answer Tracer and why did he leave just right there. As they were wondering about this, Charlie was making his way back to Talon's base to kill Gill and free his friends. He knew that this was going to be a suicide mission but he had nothing to lose and nothing to gain. After what happened to his comrades in the base, his rage was doubled. He slowly disappeared as he walked in the darkness of the night.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **So guys, what do you think? This was the 14'th chapter and the next chapter is going to be the last one, so prepare yourself for it. And again thanks for all the Views, Reviews and support and i'll talk to you guys in the next and last chapter of this story. BYE.**


	15. Chapter 15: last strike

**Hey guys, it's me and as I am speaking with you right now, it's Wednesday and I finally have enough time to end this freaking story. This is gonna be the last chapter and the longest at the same time, so enjoy and don't forget to leave a preview.**

 _ **Previously: Charlie and Tracer made it back to the base, just as Agent Shadow was slaughtering every single one of them. Charlie fought him and at the end, with a bit of Tracer's help, he was able to gain the upperhand and finish him once and for all. After the fight, he was reminded about his friends, who were Gill's captives, so he decided not to waste time and strike Gill's base.**_

 **" So how were the results? How much progress have we made?"** Gill asked the two men how were wearing lab coats, as he was glaring at them.

 **" Perfect my lord. All of the fighters have absorbed your DNA and moveset, and now are all as strong and a skilled as you are my lord."** One of those men responded with an obvious fear in his voice.

 **" Good. Now, bring one of them to the training room. Select whatever stage you wish."** He said as he stood up and walked through a door and entered a dark and empty room.

Then those people started working with the computers and then the monitors were on and showed Gill and someone else. Then the room started to change, and after a few seconds, they were in the Illuminati's cave, where Charlie was resurrected. Then both fighters took their fighting stance and clashed. In the whole fight Gill had the upperhand, using all of his ability's to test his subject in combat. The other worrier fought really well and survived all of gill's attacks. The only thing that those worriers didn't mention was their surroundings. The cave was so quiet and the only sound you could have heard was their fight. Gill didn't focus on anything else other then his opponent, but he wasn't aware of the eyes that were spying on him and the battle. Charlie was hiding behind a few barrels and boxes, as he was watching the whole fight and studying Gill's moveset. No one was aware of his present and no one would have guessed what was he planning on. As the fight ended in a draw, the worrier quit the room and was taken back to his cell. After a few minutes, Gill came out of the room and looked at the scientists.

 **" Very good. The subject posses enough power to survive my attacks. Now we can complete what we've started."** Gill said before being interrupted by Charlie's back-flip kick that he managed to dodge.

As Charlie's attack got parried, he landed on the ground, as his fist was hit the ground so hard that made it crack.

 **" I'm not sure what are you planning, but there is no doubt about it being something evil."** Charlie stood up and gave Gill a death glare.

 **" Well, I see you have enough pride not to run away from a fight . Last time I held back, but this time, there will be no mercy!"** Gill responded with a calm tone. **" But first you have prove your worth to me. Fight my henchmen and then we will see what we should do."** Gill added.

As he said that, ten of talon's soliders entered the room and surrounded him. Charlie didn't want to fight all of these people but if he wanted to crush Gill's skull under his foot, he had to do so. Then the fight started. One of the soliders charged at him with his shoulder, only to hit the air and miss him. Charlie returned the move with an high kick in his face which was enough to knock him out. Then two of them attacked as one did a low sweep kick and the other one did a high heavy kick, which Charlie was fast enough to parry both of the moves and return them with a dash punch in one's stomach and grabbed the other one, kicked him in the stomach and then snapped his neck. He was feeling something within himself that made him get so angry. Then five of the remaining people attacked at once, only to be hit by Charlie's buffed sonic scythe which send all of them into the ceiling. The last two soliders seemed to be more skilled then the other ones. They charged at him, as he was ready to return the attack back at them, but they suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind him and landed their attacks at him. Charlie, who wasn't fast enough to catch those kicks, stood up and triggered his critical art and did the sabre of judgment on both of them. When he finished the move, both of the soliders hit the ground. Nash looked at Gill to see him looking kind of impressed.

 **" Well done . You were able to defeat my best soilders but is your power enough to take down the Shotos?"** Gill said as a door opened and five familiar looking Shotoken Fighters came out from it.

Those fighters were Ryu, Ken Masters, Akuma, Dan Hibiki and an unfamiliar worrier who was dress in a yellow karate gi. They were all in their normal clothing and their skin were half red and half blue, like how Gill's skin is. Charlie was shocked to see them in their current state, as they were obviously consumed by Gill's brain washing.

 **" Ryu? Ken? What happened to you?"** Charlie asked them with a shocked tone.

None of them answered his question, but instead they took their fighting stance and stroke him. Ryu and ken threw hadoukens at him and countered him so easily. Charlie wasn't wishing to fight his allies but he had no choice. So he pulled his hand up and absorbed their Hadoukens and returned the projectiles with his ki attack, sonic boom. His buffed sonic boom, pushed them back. But then Akuma attacked and did a hurricane kick and then a shoryuken which sent him flying and ended the combo with a hadouken. Charlie hit the wall and started coughing blood. But he stood up again and used his blink ability to spawn behind the deom and land a crush-counter combo with a heavy middle punch, a low sweep kick, a light middle punch and finished the combo with a buffed flash kick. After Akuma, Dan came forward and did his so called legendary taunt.

 **" Here I come! Ora ora! What's the problem? Don't underestimate me! I'm awesome. Woohoo! Piece of cake."** Dan said every time he rolled and said a part of his annoying move.

 **" Still pathetic!"** Charlie said as he knocked him out by a normal slice kick into his mid-section.

After Dan, the worrier known as Sean, stroke him with his hurricane kick, which was obviously not like Ryu or Ken's. Charlie easily countered the move and stroke back using his 10 hit flash kick to knock him out.

 **" That was most impressive . You've proven that you are worthy to fight me. Now show me everything you have to offer, and don't hold back."** Gill said as he stood up and stood in front of him and took his fighting stance.

 **" I surly won't you piece of scum."** Charlie replied as he stood in his old fighting stance.

Then the fight for the future began. Charlie tried to strike him with his air heavy punch but unlike the last time, Gill catch his punch and return it with a eleven hit combo, using his illuminati skills. The combo pushed Charlie back and then Gill threw several fireballs at him. Charlie dodged all of them except for the last one, which really did a number on him, but he stood up again and focused all of his energy into his arms and then he released a sonic tornado. The sonic tornado connected and pushed him back, but It didn't seem to hurt Gill even a bit. then Gill pulled his hand a up and said:" **Welcome to your death!"** And then several fireballs landed on him and nearly killed him. All of those moves, made Charlie bleed so much that he couldn't even stand up. As he was leaning against a wall, Gill walked towards him and gave a him a smirk.

 **" Looks l you need a break is that right ? Then you have to join the Illuminati so I can spare you."** Gill said.

 **" Never! Not even in you dreams!"** Charlie barked before coughing some more blood.

 **" Then DIE!"** Gill said as he was about to finish him with his fist, before getting interrupted by a very well-known person.

 **" Not Today Yanky!"** Tracer said as she kicked Gill in his Jaw.

Gill fell to the ground but quickly stood up and gave tracer a death glare. Tracer didn't see, cause she was helping Charlie to get up. Charlie got up but didn't like to see her here.

 **" Why did you come here? Did you follow me?"** Charlie asked her.

 **" Well no problem, for saving you! Aren't you impressed by how I knocked Gill out."** tracer said trying to impress him.

Charlie didn't answer the question, but turned around to throw a sonic boom at Gill, who was charging at them. Gill took the sonic boom and then returned it with a fireball. Charlie absorbed the projectile. Tracer, who never saw Charlie true power, was impressed.

 **" Nice one Nash."** Tracer said as she blinked and kicked Gill several times.

Nash didn't say anything. But fought Gill along side her. Gill was outnumbered but he still had a trick in his sleeve. He got up and then a pair of wings came out of his back and then the whole place was destroyed. Then Gill put his feet on the ground and walked towards Nash and Tracer's body whom were laying on the ground. He grabbed Tracer and held her by her head. She was indeed wounded and hurt.

 **" Because of your break out, the project Talon Tracer was left incomplete. Now we can continue working on it again."** Gill said with a confident tone in his voice.

 **" N-Noo..."** Charlie muttered as he tried to stand up but he kept on failing.

They were going to do the same thing that they did to the Widowmaker. Torture her to death and brainwash her from everything that she might know. That Made Charlie feel angry but even imagining that, triggered a rage within him that he never felt before. Then he focused all of his remaining energy to attack Gill. He suddenly got up and punched Gill so hard that he fist came out of the other side of his body. Gill was shocked to see such a thing, finally someone being able to kill him wasn't new at all. He tried to use his resurrection ability to cure the wound but before he could do so, Charlie punched his head just like how he punched his chest. Gill brain was now on the ground and he was most definitely dead. Gill's corpse hits the ground as well as Tracer's. Charlie looked at his bloody hands and mentioned the cracks on them. It must have been because he used the last of his life and his body was starting to fall apart. He knew that the end of his life must have been painful but not this painful, not when he finally feels different for that girl. He fell to his knees and feel sore all over his body. His body was starting to collapse and fall apart but before he completely lost his consciousness, he said his last words to the unconscious tracer:

 **" Good bye... Lena Oxton.."** Charlie said those last words as his lifeless body fell on the ground.

After a few minutes Tracer got her consciousness back, and rubbed her head to remember what happened. Then she was reminded about the explosion and as she called Charlie's name,looked around to find him. Then something got her attention and that was Charlie's corpse. She quickly ran towards him. She checked his pulse, and he didn't have any. Tears started to fall from her eyes and after a few seconds you could hear her crying and mourning for his death.

 **6 months later - Overwatch's cemetery**

It was raining. All of the agents, friends including Sarah, were standing in front of Charlie Nash's Grave stone. They were all so sad to lose such a great man. Some of them were crying and some of them were just looking at his name on the grave stone. Tracer was crying and solider 76 was trying to calm her down.

 **" Don't cry Lena. You shouldn't blame yourself because of what happened to him."** Solider 76 told Tracer.

 **" I know, but he didn't deserve this. He was still new to the Overwatch and we lost him."** Tracer said as she tried to stop her sobs.

 **" Don't worry Lena. He will never be forgotten."** Solider 76 said as he let tracer go and walked away.

After a few minutes, Tracer was the last one to be standing there. She tried her hardest not to cry again. She was planning on taking her leave but then she remembered his dog tags. She pulled them out of her pocket and placed them next to his Grave stone. Then she got up and walked away, but she stopped in the mid-way and turned around to face his grave stone.

 **" Goodbye forever... Charlie Nash.."** She said before disappearing in the rainy weather.

 **THE END**

 **Wow we really did it. the final chapter, and the saddest one. Hope you all enjoyed these series and thanks for reading them. I want your opinion about the next story. The current options are ( TekkenXOverwatch) or (StreetfighterXOverwatch) or a normal overwatch story. Let me now which one should I write for the next story of mine. Thanks again for reading and sorry if the story was so crappy. See you next time. Adios.**


End file.
